Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru
by Riku's World
Summary: Yamamoto couldn't throw your face out from his mind, but still not realizing any feeling for you, but only 3 words crossed his mind… "She's so…cute…?" Curious? Read this ! YamamotoXReader Rating may change in the future due to the plot
1. Ame wa furu toshite

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(I. Ame wa furu toshite)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Shikangae

A/N: Our cute rain guardian win! XDD me so happy~ okay, okay, I'm using Japanese title here, heheh, it means: the rain falls, love begins. And for the sub-title it means: As the rain falls. Heheh, don't ask me about the connection between the title and the story as I thought of this title a minute before I upload this one. *pulls yama here*  
>Yama: Enjoy this will ya! Hahaha *waves*<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Yamamoto's POV –o-o-o-o-o-o-

Baseball, that's the only thing on my mind. I don't think that I'll love anything else besides baseball; I've dedicated my whole life to baseball. But I started taking my friends into consideration, playing as the swordsman in their 'mafia' game. Haha! Sounds funny, huh? But I enjoyed it a lot; I really like my friends and that interesting 'mafia' game they play.

It started several days ago, when I found this 'unique' person. I found her when I was heading for the showers after the baseball training that evening, swinging her kendo sword in the pouring rain. She didn't really care about getting wet as she kept swinging the wooden sword, her focused gaze drowning me, dazed me off to the point of being unable to greet her. In that evening rainy sky, I was soaked by the rain too, and couldn't stop wondering why she practiced outside, when she could have used the Kendo gym.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- End of Yamamoto's POV –o-o-o-o-o-o-

You stood unflinching, wondering why the gym was locked, you were really sure that there was a practice session today. You came full of determination, Kendo was the only way for you to release your mind, so even after the rain started pouring down, you still urged the other kendokas to come.

"Ah, (f/n), the training was canceled, and I don't know your phone number so I couldn't inform you. Why don't you go back? It'll rain soon." Said your fellow member, you bid them politely and just stayed there, hearing the thunder roars from the sky as you stared at the gym's door.

_There is no point if I don't train…and I really need to calm down…_

All the stress that had been plaguing your head started getting pumped up when they pointed you as the vice-captain of Kendo club since Mochida [1] was in big shock and the trainer said the Kendo club might need a new captain and vice-captain, so they completely swapped your presidential order. And here you were, alone, out of the gym and completely desperate after not being informed, forgotten by the whole club.

You banged the door with your fist, feeling the power of your fist going back to your now shivering hand. You decided to swing your wooden sword until it rained and to then just run back home then have a hot bath.

After a few swings, you felt something cold falling to your cheek and creating a colorless stain there. You looked up to the sky, filled with many big dark clouds and the water overflowing from it, wetting you. But you were unwilling to stop, not until you were satisfied with swinging your sword, not until your mind cleared…

As you gave another forceful swing, you didn't even know someone was watching you practising. You still didn't notice that the person was now approaching you, until he managed to touch your shoulder and greeted, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Your scream could even beat the roaring thunder as the person took a few steps back, baffled, and you started swinging your wooden kendo sword to the person, afraid something bad had come, like…a ghost.

Oh, you had always hated ghosts, and that's the way your father put pressure on you, he said if you didn't learn how to defend yourself then the ghost would do something bad to you. But you ended up loving the sport as you spent most of your time practicing.

"D-don't come near me, don't come! I-I'll hit you!" you closed your eyes tightly, not wanting to know who touched you and kept swinging your wooden sword.

"Maa, maa, slow down. Hahaha, I just want to know why you practice in the rain." Said the person, and you finally gathered up your courage, slowly opening your eyes, full of hesitant feeling.

After you realized who the person was, you started getting nervous. He was Yamamoto Takeshi, the one you always had a crush on, your classmate and the most popular first year boy. "E-ehh…Y-yamamoto? What are you—umm, no, never mind, sorry…"

"Haha! Sorry for what? Eh, you know my name? hahaha, I'm happy!" he said, letting you hear that innocent laughter of his. Oh, what kind of dream did you have last night to end up greeted by that gorgeous boy today.

"U-umm… I'm your classmate…its obvious I'd know your name…Yamamoto Takeshi." You said hesitantly, turning your head down so he wouldn't notice your now crimson cheeks.

The pouring rain filled the air around the both of you as the boy went silent, and he seemed to remember something. Oh, you forgot that he was a incredibly oblivious one…

His voice broke through the lingering silence, "O-oh? Really? Haha, sorry I didn't notice…Uhh ummm…Sakura..zaka…is it?"

You felt like a stranger… and you gave him a narrowed-eyed look but still answered, "No…(s/n) (f/n)…that's my name…"

He rubbed his nape and laughed again, you swore that you could just happily put him into the sky to make the rain stop since he felt like sunshine. "Oh yeah, (s/n)! hahaha, umm, why were you practicing out while you were sure to get drenched?"

"Eh…umm, I didn't get the news that the practice has been cancelled… so I was, yeah, kind of training by myself…s-so, what about you? Why did you come here?" you gave him a nervous smile as you took your sword case and put the wooden sword inside.

"Me? I was in the middle of working out when it started raining cats and dogs. So I decided I'd take a shortcut to the showers, and I came across you. Hahaha!" he responded.

Suddenly, he approached you and surrounded your shoulders with his left arm. You gasped and flushed a bit as you saw the tanned boy grinning at you. "You should go home now, (s/n)! or else you'll catch a cold."

"I-I intended to take a shower before going home…" you said, touching his arm and putting it away from your shoulder slowly. "I-if you'll excuse me."

"Hahaha! I want to take a shower too! Well then, see you tomorrow (f/n)!" he said, waving his hand cheerfully at you as you waved back with a faint sway of your hand. '_What are you doing ? You should bid him with more energy_.', you thought, but considering your exhaustion, this was the best you could do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You sighed on your way home, wondering why you couldn't spend more time where you had been. You were very tired from your previous practice, and thanks to the hot shower, you also got your skin back. After a few thoughts like that one, you realized that you forgot bringing your wooden sword along as you left it in front of the female shower-room near the swimming pool. One more sigh left your throat while you face-palmed.

_How could I forget my sword…though I remembered to bring home my kinagashi…_

"Hey, missy? Want to hang out?"

As that voice filled the empty street, you had gotten yourself into a defensive mode. A man showed up from a bush in the park you usually passed by on your way home, there was…a somewhat dangerous feeling and your nightmare came true. He approached you with his breath heavy, flushed cheeks and lustful eyes.

God, even though he was like a drunkard, he could grab your wrist fast just when you wanted to run. Why did this thing happen to you when you didn't bring any weapon? You were useless without your sword, and started screaming around, trying to somehow get some help.

"Hehehe, screaming is useless, missy, no one's out there. Why don't we have some fun?" he pulled you to the bushes and tied your wrist together with a rope to pin them above your head. He was so strong that you could do nothing else than struggling and hoping someone helped you, you hated how weak you were when unarmed.

The lecherous man started unbuttoning your school uniform, inhaled a deep breath of your fragrance as he started getting closer to your revealed collarbone. You screamed with all your might as he finished unbuttoning your uniform, giving him a delicious sight of a young girl's body. You tried to kick him while still yelling but didn't hit anything, only felt wind caressing your feet. Hopeless, there was nothing you could do even if you knew some martial arts since the rapist was too strong for you, you might have been safe if you had your wooden-sword….only if you had it.

Your most feral fears started to concretize as you let your tears fall down swiftly; he mapped your cleavage with his hand, asking whether it was good or pleasuring. You responded him with a loud scream, fighting harder so maybe you could get a chance to run.

As he started to flip you on your stomach, you still letting loud cries out and suddenly you didn't hear any lustful laughter anymore from behind you, no sound beside one of punching and whimpers.

"(F/N)! Are you alright?" a voice came out, but you were still afraid to turn back. Your trembling worsened and you didn't even have enough strength to stand up, and suddenly someone lifted you up, holding you tightly while your face was buried in the person's chest.

You felt relieved, this man saved you, holding you tightly in his arms and rushed to a safe place, you couldn't believe that the man who saved you was the boy you met before, the one you always dreamed of.

He put you down and helped you sitting on the bench, then knelt down to check if you were hurt or anything. "Are you hurt anywhere, (f/n)?"

"Y-yamamoto..." you called, still unable to believe in his presence there and soon all of those thoughts disappeared as you finally lost hold of yourself and lunged to the athlete's body, giving him a tight, trembling hug as you cried until your heart felt content, wetting his school shirt.

He was shocked at first but then gave you a gentle smile, patting your head and embracing you back with one hand as the other one balanced the both of you on the ground. "There, there…you are alright now…no need to be afraid."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you calmed now, (f/n)? hahaha, it was so dangerous before. Are you sure you're not hurt somewhere?" he asked you while walking you home, still worried about your condition.

You nodded slowly, still sniffing and gently wiped the wet colorless stain off your swollen eyes, and felt warm with Yamamoto's blazer wrapping your body, hiding the messed uniform. "Y-yes… he hadn't done it. Umm…thank you…Yamamoto…for saving me…" you smiled at him, but not as cheerfully as you could since you felt absolutely worn out.

"Haha, glad to hear that! I was in the middle of walking my way home when I suddenly heard a scream from the park, and thank God I made it in time." He laughed innocently, carefully supporting you with his hand around your back.

He continued as you just responded with a tired giggle, "Oh yeah, since your house is near mine, why don't I walk you home everyday? You know, to prevent that kind of thing from happening to you again. Hahah, what do you think?"

You blinked towards him, twice, then three times while walking, and then you finally answered, "No, it'll trouble you! B-beside… I'll always remember to bring my wooden sword with me…"

"Don't worry, it's decided! I'll take you home from now on, okay (f/n)? hahaha!" he dazzled you with that sunny smile of his, you'd never ever be capable of saying no to him if he showed you his smile and you ended up giving him permission to walk you home.

You swore you could squeal in your room as you'd be jumping off your bed, but let's not do that, you were REALLY tired because of all the activities and events today, you really needed some good bathing and sleep.

After you both arrived at your house, he said, "Hahaha, get some rest, 'kay? My house is only further there, I'm off! See you tomorrow, (f/n)!" then he waved to you enthusiastically and ran to his home after you waved him too, bid him farewell.

_Tomorrow will be my personal hell…oh gosh those fangirls…_

-TBC-

[1] Remember him? Haha, getting bald because of Tsuna~

A/N:Heheh~ this one is gonna be a REALLY long one, hahaha, maybe more than 10chapters ^^ and for the voting things… as usual, vote with your dying will~  
>Anyway~, thanks for reading and as usual~<br>Yama: Don't forget to review! Riku-chan wants it! Hahahah Bye! *waves together with Riku*

Vote corner: ~. Choose between Mukuro, Dino, Byakuran and Spanner~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic, and I start it from zero because I finally decided to add Spanner here. Vote Please~ fufufu~ XD


	2. Hana no Mawari Shinjitsu

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(II. Hana no Mawari Shinjitsu)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Aku Sakura

A/N: I think I should update now since I'm busy at Saturday… QAQ But really, why does he keep staying in my mind that baseball freak? I'm even using you as my desktop…. *sobs* nah, enough of my silly thought, enjoy this~ :3

You walked to class with a nervous feeling, still remembering the incident where Yamamoto showed up and saved you. Today, you didn't have morning practice, so you could make a bento. Blush covered your cheeks as you saw the bento which was covered by blue fabric - the one you made for Yamamoto - along with a 'gift' which you had made as soon as you got out of the bath the night before.

You nervously slid the door open and discovered Yamamoto was chatting with his usual hang-out friends - Sawada and Gokudera. When you stepped in, Yamamoto called your name loudly and waved energetically to you as a greeting gesture. His voice let out a loud 'Good morning!' when his eyes met yours. You bowed your head a bit and greeted him back, glad you could hold the squeal in the middle of your throat.

The athlete grinned widely as you approached him after putting your bag and kendo sword –which you had managed to retrieve from the Disciplinary Committee. You weren't sure why exactly they had confiscated the weapon nor did you understand how you managed to get it back. [1] You felt an uneasy feeling of being watched by the tanned boy's fan girl. You gulped, then gathered your courage to give him the bento and the 'gift'.

"H-here, thanks for helping me yesterday." You cleared your throat and continued, "I hope you'll like it."

Yamamoto, being a very kind person to everyone, stood up and then thanked you cheerfully, "Ahahaha, thanks for the bento, (s/n)!" He then turned to show the bento to his friends, "Tsuna, Gokudera! Look! She gave me a bento!" Not forgetting his usual happy go lucky grin.

"What's so great, Baseball-idiot?" He yelled. You saw the scene as something normal as Gokudera seemed to have a personal grudge to your crush.

Sawada smiled sheepishly, "It's great, Yamamoto." He then turned a timid smile your way.

When you heard the girls starting to squeal and scream like a mad girl, you huffed and secretly knew you'd be dead by their hands by the end of that day. But your eyes widened in surprise when you realized what they said:

"_Oh My God! She's giving Yamamoto a bento!" _In your hearing, this counted as a normal comment for Yamamoto's fan girl.

"_Ahh! This is a rare scene! Someone take a picture!" _This comment too counted as normal, but more deviant.

"_Our seme_[2] _is giving the seme-God a bento? Ahh! How I wish to give a bento to (s/n) and Yamamoto!" _This comment just made you feel weird. Really? A 'seme'?

"_GOSH! I'm not a Yuri _[3] _fan but (s/n) is like my crush. I even imagine her as a boy! And now she gave the seme of all the seme a bento? Aww, I can't stop letting out a perverted smile!" _You knew this one was not right, and even when you saw her face, something was definitely not right about this girl. You made a mental note to be careful of your virginity if you met this girl alone in a quiet place.

You were in a blank state, not even once you imagined that the girls in your class thinking of you as their seme, and now you were scared to death as the matter was now worse than being seen as the rival of Yamamoto's fan girls. Oh no, maybe it was not just the girl in your class, but _many_ in the _school_, who saw you as a seme. You looked around in distress as you discovered several girls typing an SMS or calling their friend from another class and did a story-telling. Luckily for you, Hana and Kyoko were still chit-chatting happily about another topic. At least some people were normal in this school.

"Hahaha, I didn't know that (s/n) was so popular!" The oblivious boy rubbed the back of his head and laughed cheerfully.

Truth be told, you always felt uneasy when the girls were staring at you. You felt strange and you thought the girls hated you, thought you were a freak, or something. But today you finally knew why they stared at you, why they suddenly would run away giggling when they passed by you, why they… Looked at you with starving-eyes as well as… _Drool_! You remember seeing drool on the corner of their lips! God, what dream did they have last night to be seen like that?

You huffed then turned your face to one of the girls, "What's…the meaning of that? Why am I the seme."

The girl suddenly blushed and shoujo bubbles appeared. You, surprised, stepped back a little, wondering if you were asking the wrong question.

"Because…u-umm….when you swing the kendo sword, t-the look in your eyes were…" She paused. You could see her blushing. Oh man, you'd gone crazy… Then the girl continued, "Your eyes…umm…w-were…" She snapped, suddenly fainting with blood pouring from her nose. Luckily the others caught her and carried her to the Nurses room.

And with that, you hit your palm to your face and sat back on your chair whilst you tried to clear your mind. What you didn't know was that Yamamoto was secretly staring at you.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Lunch Time –o-o-o-o-o-o-

You huffed, manoeuvring yourself to walk in the hall. You still had a headache after the events that morning. You thought that going to the roof was a good idea, so you were on your way to the destination. You paused your step when you saw a familiar peoples group. Your eyes twitched as you saw a familiar face within the crowding – Hibari Kyoya.

"Hiiiie! F-forgive me, Hibari-san!" Sawada shrieked. The look on his face made you want to burst into laughter.

Gokudera stepped between Sawada and Hibari, "Give Juudaime some respect you idiot!"

"Haha, I don't understand~." Yamamoto said densely. You face-palmed as soon as he had finished speaking.

But suddenly Hibari spoke up, "Herbivores, you stood on me. By doing that, you are being accused for threatening the disciplinary committee. I'll bite you to death." He lifted one of his tonfas and Sawada squealed even louder.

You couldn't stand watching, so you braved yourself to approach, "Good morning… Hibari-senpai." You bowed your head slightly, only to receive an acknowledging hum from the prefect. Gokudera and Sawada were surprised to see Hibari respond to you and Yamamoto only grinned like an idiot at you – but he was still cute.

"Not to butt in, but I always believed that it doesn't count as a threat if you stand on a person by accident. Whereas a threat would count if you stood on someone with full force." You tried to convince Hibari.

"If I still want to bite this herbivore to death…" He paused for a second, "What will you do?" He said with a smirk carved, making all of the crazy fan girls squeal silently.

You gulped, and quickly answered, "Then I'll make sure to prevent it…" Locking your (e/c) orbs with his cold steel orbs.

The older boy was silenced for a second and only stared at Sawada, but then turned to you and said, "I'll let it slip this time…"

Hearing that, Sawada quickly bowed his head and thanked Hibari. The prefect ignored the thankful gesture, causing Gokudera to yell about respect or something. Yamamoto simply offered a peace treaty.

"(s/n) (y/n)… Join the committee." He said flatly.

You gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry, senpai, but my answer is still no…"

"Hn… Come to the committee room if you change your mind." He said, passing you and proceeded with his patrolling.

You watched his back while sighing and then focused back on the three friends, "Are you okay?"

Sawada shrieked again, but this time with a small blush, "Uh, umm, y-yes. Thank you (s/n), for helping me." He smiled to you sheepishly.

You squeaked when Yamamoto suddenly looping his arms around you and cheerfully complimented you, "Wow! That was awesome, hahaha! How did you do that, (s/n)?"

Darn, his face was so close to yours. You couldn't give any response as your tongue had tied itself and you were already holding back the temptation to blush. And oh, you could hear three half of the x-chromosome bearer in your school squealing and started taking pictures.

"Oi, baseball idiot! Your face is too close, do you want to make Jyuudaime see your nasty scene?" Gokudera yelled, covering his beloved boss' eyes with hands.

Yamamoto finally realized and he quickly pulled himself, "Haha! Sorry, I didn't realize."

Just when you went to respond, a baby popped out from the wall, sitting in the big boss chair and sipping a cup of hot espresso. Sawada for the countless time, shrieked again, trying to cover Reborn or something but ended up being smacked with a Leon-hammer. You, dazed in disbelief, tried to maintain your balance while thinking about many things such as wondering why a baby popped out from the wall and was wearing an expensive fedora hat and suit.

"Ciaossu, (s/n) (y/n)." He greeted, lifting his fedora hat and putting his cup on the small table beside him which you found… Amazing.

You hesitantly greeted back, "U-umm… Good morning…"

"Call me, Reborn. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi's tutor, and I'll tell you something." He gave you a serious look.

"Eh?"

"Join Tsuna's family or I'll crack your head." He said while pointing you with a gun.

You entered a blank state for the second time that day. Seeing your expression, Sawada began, " R-Reborn! What do you—"

"She'll be a great assistance for the Vongola. Oi Gokudera." He called after smirking mischievously.

Gokudera quickly responded, and Reborn continued, "You heard it too, right? For Hibari to be asking (s/n) (f/n) to join the Disciplinary Committee, she must be pretty amazing."

The bomber looked up for a while, and then he suddenly became somewhat energetic, "Yes, I heard it, Reborn-san! S-so, in that case… Yeah, that's right. She'll be a good asset for our family since that bastard was doing that, oh yes, Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime, I'm now requesting your permission to make this woman join your family!" He bowed down in a traditional way towards the boss, head kissing the floor.

"Hahaha, I heard it too, she's awesome! I knew she was. Hahah!" Yamamoto patted your back and laughed cheerfully, making you look down to hide your blush. "Join our mafia game, (s/n)! You'll enjoy it like me, hahahah!"

"I don't really understand… but being invited to join a game? I'll play along! I love games!" You smiled at Sawada who now was scratching his head in confusion and Gokudera who was now giving you a glare because you were thinking the same as the baseball idiot. Reborn smirked again with a shadow hiding his eyes.

"Yeah! Now it will be more interesting! Hahaha! You know, like others said, the more people the merrier. Haha!" The tanned boy gave you a bright smile, making you smile back with a blush on your cheeks.

You bowed and heard Sawada's complain. He was saying that you didn't have to join, but you still did it anyway, with a happy feeling. You always loved games~.

"I'll be a useful assistance for your family. I hope my kendo ability can be useful for you, Jyuudaime." You teased and giggled after seeing that no good Tsuna had blushed and was now telling you to not call him any unnecessary names.

As you cheerfully teased Tsuna by calling him boss, Yamamoto covered the lower half of his face and looked away, blushing darkly. Reborn smirked as he watched the reaction and smiled to the thing that was in the athlete's hand - a traditional Japanese cake which was carved to look like a Tsubaki [4] flower. He smirked again when he remembered that it was the other gift that you had given him alongside the bento.

Yamamoto couldn't stop thinking about you and he didn't even realise his feelings for you. Only three words crossed his mind...

_She's so… Cute..?_

With that, he shook his head and cheerfully joining the teasing game along with you and got a yell from Gokudera.

Interrupting your teasing moment, Reborn suddenly cut in, "Why don't we talk in a comfortable place?" A smirk was carved on his face once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The young Vongola should have thought about it before. He had known that his tutor had some sort of 'bad' intention in choosing the place to talk. Slowly he eyed the man who was sitting calmly in his chair, look at the document that you were staring at as well. What made Tsuna scared was the fact that Hibari didn't even scold you or even said his infamous phrase. Even more, as Tsuna and his friends sat on the couch – Reborn was sitting on your shoulder.

_Hieee! Why is Reborn sitting on (s/n)'s shoulder? _Tsuna thought.

Hibari closed his eyes for a second as he moved the document to the side of the table. He then calmly asked Reborn, "So, baby, what do you want? The bell is already ringing."

Reborn answered, "(s/n) is joining the family. What do you think?" Hibari quickly glanced at you.

"Hibari-senpai is a member too? Hee, I never thought you'd play a game like this." You touched your chin with your index finger with a surprised face.

"Wao, two carnivores? You do have a scary plan in whatever you do, baby..." He chuckled slightly whilst the tutor smirked at the 'carnivore' word. He knew choosing you to join the family was a good idea. "And… regarding your comment (s/n) (y/n), I never intended to join them. I'm just helping…"

"Hm! I knew you'd said that. Which means you acknowledge her ability?" Reborn asked again. He jumped off of your shoulder and sat on the table.

"She does have the ability to control… That's what I've judged from the rumors." He paused a bit then took another glance at you, "Hn." He smirked at you and you immediately knew what he was talking about.

That prefect wanted your assistance in the Committee to control the girl population based from the rumors about that 'seme' thing, figures.

"Heh, and why should we be here, Reborn-san?" Gokudera finally snapped. He pulled Yamamoto's collar unconsciously, but everyone knew it was on purpose.

"Go-gokudera!" Tsuna tried to stop his right hand man.

"Silence herbivore… I'll bite you to death…" One glare from the scary prefect and everyone except you and the Arcobaleno baby sat still and shut their own mouth, but one mouth was making a U shape. You knew who.

Yamamoto suddenly stood up and once again looping his hand around you, pulling you to him and making your back press against his front. "Hahaha! Its maybe odd if I ask this, but I really want to know about your relationship since it's a little strange to me! Hahahaha!" He laughed cheerfully, finally questioning the question that his two fellow friends wanted to ask and they huffed in relieved. To think Yamamoto was not an idiot to realize something 'strange' between you and the prefect.

"I want to know too. Both of you are acting a little strange. Due to your personality, we take it to be unusual." Reborn finished.

Hibari leaned his chin on the back of his hand and yawned lazily, but he still answered, "She was—"

You cut, "Senpai is only the acquaintance of my older brother. Right senpai?" You gave the prefect a big smile.

Hibari shot you a glare for cutting his line, "Hn." He sharply responded.

"Hahahaha! So that's why you act like siblings! Haha!" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head and released you, not even recognised the relieved feeling he felt. Unfortunately, Reborn smirked in knowing. Lucky him, the Arcobaleno decided to not bring up the matter as he knew the development between you and the athlete would be interesting. He went on with his business and made Hibari bite Tsuna to death, on purpose.

-Extended ending-

On your way to the class Yamamoto, who supported Tsuna with Gokudera, said with grin, "Haha! (s/n) is a carnivore and that makes sense why he never bit you like he always does to Tsuna."

Gokudera added, "I'm waiting for you to prove yourself in front of Jyuudaime!" And the mentioned boy was only whimpering and hissed because of the bruise that was all over his body, made by Hibari. Reborn 'poof'-ed right when Hibari bit Tsuna to death. Poor clumsy, no good Tsuna.

"Uhh, umm….truth to be told, I don't know what I could do, but I'll try my best in the game! Ahh~! It feels like playing an adventure RPG, and in the virtual mode too! Yes!" You lifted both of your hands and gripped them energetically. Both of the boys could see sparkling stars in your eyes. Thank God Yamamoto agreed with you as he started to babble about games to you, making Gokudera yell.

~TBC~

[1] If I write how you retrieve it, then it'll become a spoiler for the next paragraph~

[2] Seme is the one who wear pants in a relationship, which means, the dominating one.

[3] Yuri is…lesbian, girl and girl love. For boy and boy it's called Yaoi.

[4] Camellia

A/N: How's that? :3 Hahaha~ Hibari sure is something~ I love making him as the mysterious character here, fufufufu~ And Yama! Yama! Why do have to be sooo dense…. TTATT but I still like you yamacchin~ Aahaha, review nee~ and thanks!

Choose between Mukuro, Dino, Byakuran and Spanner~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~ XD

So far…. Mukuro (0), Dino (5), Byakuran (1), Spanner (3)  
>Whoaa, me amazed by the result…. Have to run now or my head will be a nappo…. *runs* BYE BII~!<p> 


	3. Ame no Chikai

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(III. Ame no Chikai)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: .. sorry nee, to not reply to all the reviews, I forgot to do it QAQ but I'm thanking you guys for reviewing~ so I'm updating now, chapter three on the way, douzo~ XD

The tanned man secretly staring at your empty seat, longing for your presence. But he felt strange, he didn't know what he truly felt about you since the first he found you in the rain's shower, the tall man liked to see your cheerful expression as you heard eagerly about the mafia. In his heart, he felt empty for not seeing your since four days ago, MIA for no reason and no information, even Hibari who seemed to had a 'strange' relation with you didn't know and just ignoring him who asked.

"Yamamoto, do you hear me?"

Tsuna's voice took him head back to his friends who now staring at him strangely. The tanned man laughed nervously, hiding his loneliness. He didn't get to walk you home these days, and he felt loss somehow.

"Ahh, my bad. Hahaha, sorry, I guess I don't hear you Tsuna! Haha." He rubbed his back head like he usually done.

"You idiotic baseball freak! How can you not hear Jyuudaime's enthralling voice!" Gokudera scowled, suddenly standing and lifted his right foot on the chair which he sat before and lifting his fisted hand.

Tsuna who only had those usual 'What the…' expression at Gokudera only sighed and tried to made the silver-head sit back. Then he turned his head to the class' door, hoping it was you. His hyper intuition really helped him to guess since it was really you who enter the class, but one thing seemed to wrong for him.

"(s/n)! What happened to you?" Tsuna stood up from his chair, concerned about your condition since you finally showed up but with many bandage covering your body, from head to toes.

You gave Tsuna a hesitant smile, "Ng…n-nothing. Well, I fell from the third floor, so yeah, you can see. Ahahaha." Then you proceeded carefully to your seat, passing Yamamoto.

Just like in the basic thing would happen in Shoujo manga, your swollen knee limped and you almost fall but Yamamoto caught you, preventing you from falling. With concern he reminded, "You should be careful (s/n), hahahaha!"

You missed his laugh so much, but you quickly returned from the lala-land and maintaining your balance, "Thanks." You didn't say anything else and quickly sat down, not even glancing at the athlete even if you wanted to see him so much.

"J-jyuudaime, don't you think she's a little weird?" Gokudera whispered carefully at Tsuna, but then suddenly got energetic, "Maybe she was abducted by alien? If that's right, I should check on her Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna sighed, then tried to calm his right hand man down, "G-gokudera… I think its not that… Maybe she isn't in the mood to talk with us, just let her be."

"Hahaha! But Tsuna, what do you think she do? I mean, fell from the third floor, whoa, maybe she's playing stunt?" Yamamoto became excited and started to imagining some incredible hero's scene.

Tsuna knew that both of his idiotic friends were hopeless, so he glanced at Reboyama, eek! Since when he's been standing there? Oh, you knew that Reborn was…good at popping somewhere suddenly. Unfortunately for Tsuna, before he could get some word of wisdom from his tutor, he got a deathly chalk being lunged to his forehead with full power which was thrown by no other than his tutor himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- Break Time –o-o-o-o-o-o-

You lifted your buried face to Tsuna, who was now standing in front of your table with his two friends.

Tsuna asked sheepishly, "E-ehm, well, are you alright…? E-eh, I mean, that wound and bruise…ehm…" He rubbed his nape and looked away from your eyes which were staring to his.

You sighed and closed your eyes, "I'm okay… Don't worry about me too much…" Then you stared at the bandage on your knees to leg, slightly remembered the wounds at your back, stomach and right arm.

Yamamoto added, "I was wondering why you didn't come to school, hahaha! And here I found you fell from the third floor from your house!"

You only smiled a little and quickly said, "…By the way… Can I quit that mafia game?"

Gokudera yelled, feeling you wasted his Jyuudaime's offer, "You dare to resign from Jyuudaime's family? You must be thankful that Jyuudaime choose you to be his family member, butthead!"

"I'm so sorry… I must focus on the upcoming exam, so I can't play…and that's too childish for me… Well… if you'll excuse me." You stood up and walked pass by them, ignored every word they said to you and only walked away from them, heading to somewhere which might made you forget about yesterday's incident.

You knew they didn't follow you, so you stopped at the quiet corridor. A wasted breath came out from your mouth as you sighed, but being aware as you sensed someone appeared.

"I thought I said it clearly… I'll crack your head…"

"I'll let you do it, but at least let me be for a while since I have some business." You closed your eyes, feeling Reborn's presence behind you and he was ready to shot you.

"Hmm… And did they say their family name when they attacked you?" He pointed down his gun and changed the topic.

"…They didn't say anything…but I was sure they were a mafia."

"Hmm…but you really did well, normally people would die after being attacked like that." Reborn smirked.

"I'm lucky I brought my wooden sword… But I'm still too weak… to think they managed to injure me like this….it was humiliating…" You gritted your teeth and clenched your fist, feeling pathetic.

"I'm afraid they'll attack you again, I'm just hoping for you to be prepared yourself."

"I understand, I've been learning much in my absent…" You walked away, leaving Reborn who was smirking again, amused by your determined thought.

Yamamoto couldn't believe the thing he heard as he kept listening behind the hallway corner. He knew something was wrong with you…having some flashback in his head when you informed him to not walk you home anymore, feeling a little sad by the fact that maybe you hated him.

You dodged as the bullet flew towards you, quickly unsheathed your wooden sword from its cover and changed into offensive stance. They sure were persistent, to spied and hunt you for several days. You knew for sure that today they would attack you again in order to have information about Vongola's Tenth.

"Just be a good girl and tell us which one is the candidate of Vongola Tenth!" One of the black suited man said, pointed his gun towards you while the other men surrounded you.

From the first time they attacked you, you had this strong feeling that it might be had some ties with Sawada and being a good friend, you won't talk about him even it cost your life.

"I've said that I don't know! What is Vongola anyway? Pasta's name?" You yelled, tried to not become suspicious but still in your offensive stance.

"If you don't know then why are you so persistent as if you are protecting something?"

The man which was behind you pulled the gun's trigger and was ready to shot you, "Yeah right! Tell us who the Tenth is! Or we must kill you here!"

You closed your eyes, concentrating and mumbling loud, "My father once said… As the sky engulfing in above, all the elements will protect it like a sacred being…"

You understood your words very much as you've pledged yourself to protect your sky and Reborn seemed to know this as he left you while he was observing from somewhere far to test your loyalty. There was no way you could lose here, not until you finish the game, no game over for you. So, as well as showing your serious side to Reborn, you decided to grew stronger.

"What the hell are you talking about, b***h?" All the men now finished pulled their gun trigger and was ready to shot you with no way to escape as they were surrounding your escape path.

A smirk appeared for a while on your face and suddenly it changed into a serious face, "…Mugen no sakuhana…The deadly third stance: Yudoku Ajisai [1]…"

Right after you finished your sentence, a purple colored gas came out from nowhere and spreading to the road. You silently watched as all of the men became limped because of the poisonous gas, began to vomiting and kneeled down.

You gripped your sword tightly and began to mumble, "The deadly second stance: Kaika Hachisu [2]…"

You quickly swung your wooden sword and lunged into each of the mafioso's men, and then like a blooming lotus you stood in the ground which suddenly become watery and penetrating the ground with the top of your sword. A fierce amount of water appeared from nowhere like an illusion and drought the men around you, then you left the watery road which many mafioso's men laid there and surrounded by many Lotus' petals.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU SCUMS REALLY ARE USELESS!" A loud voice heard from above and when you saw a long haired man lunged into you, you didn't fast enough to lift your sword.

Strange, you didn't feel anything hard stabbing your body or even feel pain, so you opened your eyes slowly and saw him in front of you, protecting you with a steel sword with a swallow symbol right on the lowest steel near the holder.

"Y-yama…moto?" You called with disbelief in your voice; he blocked the white haired man's sword from attacking you.

"Hahaha, looks like I'm on time, right, (s/n)?" Yamamoto turned his face to you, still blocking the enemy's sword, but that face… he was smiling to you, with a…sad smile?

"VOIII! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TRASH?" The strange man yelled again, pulling his sword but still in his offensive stance.

Suddenly, Yamamoto felt someone pushed him aside and it made he fell to the ground. He saw knifes fell to the ground and you who were blocking it from cutting him with your wooden sword.

"Whoa! Thanks (s/n)! hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, rubbing his nape while maneuvered himself to stand up then joining you in front of the enemies.

"Ushishishi, so these peasants are our next plaything?" A blonde boy who wore a small crown on his head popped out and was sitting on the roof, twirling his knife at his finger with a big wide grin carved by his lip.

You gulped, knew that both of the men who appeared were at the different level from the men you've been fighting. So you lifted your wooden sword and positioning yourself to your defensive stance, ready to block whenever the enemies attack even if you were not sure that it would be a successful blocking without any fatalities.

"Stop right there!" A voice of a little kid appeared and you guessed right when he jumped then stood between you and the long haired man, lifting a letter with a flame embedded there.

Reborn continued, "As the order from Ninth, the battle for Tenth's candidate will be informed in two days and for the succession of the battle, a battle between two sides is strictly prohibited."

After hearing Reborn's words, the enemies nodded and didn't say anything but only left. Reborn turned back and saw you staring at him intensely, and then he smirked after putting back the letter.

"You did a great job, (s/n). You do grow stronger in this last four days, congrats." Reborn praised, but his face suddenly got serious, "But you are still weak… I advice you to train harder, especially those sword technique…it might help the family."

"I understand… I'll complete the…tech…ni...q…" your voice vanished as your body almost fell to the ground before Yamamoto caught your fainted self, calling your name continuously in panic.

"She's just fatigued from leashing her power, take her home." Reborn coldly said.

Yamamoto's body twitched a bit, still remember Reborn's word after his lost to the same man which he prevented to attack you before, but he hesitantly nodded, "A-ah, I understand!" he gave you a piggy-back ride and carried your wooden sword.

"And remember Yamamoto….about your lost with that Squalo before… don't come back to the family before you get stronger, if you…dared to come back in a weak state… I'll crack your head." Reborn jumped to the house border and quickly jumped again to the roof, vanished in a second glance.

In the way home, your sleeping self mumbled something, "Must…get….stron…ger… For….him…"

Yamamoto who heard that mumble clearly on his ear surprised, feeling somewhere at his heart hurt a bit when he heard you mentioned someone who clearly was a man and didn't even realized his feeling towards you. He knew you wouldn't hear this, but he forced himself to say it in whisper for you while stopping for a minute.

"I'll get stronger for you too…" He gave you a sad smile and then continued to ride you home.

~TBC~

[1] Endless petals… the deadly third stance: Hydrangea of Poison

[2] Second stance: Blooming Lotus

A/N: Gah! Yama-kun! Yama-kun…. You…re….so….AWESOME! O/O kuhh, me has to stop fangirling now~ but, review nee~ and thanks! :D

Choose between Mukuro, Dino, Byakuran and Spanner~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~ XD

So far…. Mukuro (2), Dino (6), Byakuran (1), Spanner (6) 


	4. Hanabira no ushiro ni

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(IV. Hanabira no ushiro ni) 

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: .. sorry again for not replying to all the reviews, but I'm thanking you guys for reviewing here~ chapter four is on the way, douzo~ XD

You woke up after inhaled a familiar scent around you, a green tea, your house. So you've succeeded coming home before, yes… after a while battle with all of those mafiosos men, the white haired one then came and…wait…Yamamoto was there protecting you. You didn't recall how you got home… but after Reborn's arrival you only felt blank…

A loud gasp escaped your lips, and your eyes quickly opened while you maneuvered yourself to sit up but only to feel dizziness. After you massaged your head for a while, you tried to search for him, for Yamamoto. But you found no one, maybe he was not the one who took you home… or maybe it was him? Ahh…no, no… it was not the time for you to worried in such thing, you should worried more about how would you get stronger. But still… his image kept appearing in your head, making you wondering about his safety.

"(Y/n)? You already awake?" A voice came from behind, making you turned around to saw your older brother.

He had those same (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair color like you, in short, you were his copy but in the feminine and girl looks. He was approaching you, giving you a warm smile just like what you adored from him, and ruffled your hair in a kind way.

You slightly moved his hand from your head, "Aniki[1]…"

Ryuma grinned and gave you a childish soft pinch on your left cheek while explaining, "You've been asleep for one day… But I've informed Kyouya about your absence."

"A-ahh…thank you, Aniki… Mm…I'll borrow the doujo[2] again today, is it okay with you?"

"I'm okay. Oh, by the way, your schoolmates come to see you." Your brother pushed your back.

You turned your head to Ryuma, worried about something, "S-schoolmates? B-but… this is—"

He cut you, "Don't worry… they are waiting in the guest room." Then he gave you those 'shooo, shooo' hand movement.

"But…What if they know about our family?" You hesitantly stepped and still turned your head to your older brother.

"Just go…"

With that final word he said, you gave up. You walked with a throbbing heart to the guest room, worried about your house's identity. As you opened the shoji door [3], your body jolted seeing who the guests were and you almost closed the door.

"(Y/n), don't do such impolite thing in front of your guest." Said your brother from behind you, but luckily you didn't surprised with his sudden appearance due to your daily life with him.

You hesitantly entered the room with a little sigh and took over the tea which your brother brought just a few second ago. After serving the tea to each guest, you calmly sat on the sitting pillow and staring at your guests.

"What business do you have?" You asked, still staring at the boy which smiling nervously. He seemed to bring many unknown guests as well, like that blondie man and the soft brown colored hair boy.

Sawada stammered at the first but was successfully calmed by Gokudera who was sitting beside him and began to speak, "W-well… (s/n), umm…how are your condition?"

Reborn jumped suddenly and gave his student a high kick then landed in front of you, pointing you his gun.

"We need your help." Said Reborn straightly to you.

You sighed again, almost making Gokudera lost his temper to shout at your foul attitude towards his boss. You closed your eyes and calmly sipped your tea, "…I said that I'm quitting from your game… Don't you even remember it, Sawada?"

The ginger haired boy said hesitantly, "I-I remember…b-but…"

"Please! I'm begging you!" A sudden loud voice stopping Tsuna's attempt to explain his mean to you, as you turned to the tanned boy, he still knelt down, making his forehead touching the floor, begging for your help.

Your eyes widened, couldn't really believe he would do this far. "Y-yamamoto… I…"

"Just help us!" Gokudera stood up, taking out all of his dynamite and planning to bomb your house.

You still stared at Yamamoto, bur coldly responded, "If you… blow up this house… I'll swear we'll have your head…" With that, Gokudera gulped, feeling that murderous aura which was spreading from every inch of your body and he managed to sat back.

"This is the manor of Engetsuika family… a yakuza family which was known well around Japanese black organization. Are you…really dare to ask help from us?" you said as turning your head to the Vongola Tenth to be, you had to say about your true identity as a member of yakuza family in order to not get them involved. No one would ever brave enough to close to you again after knowing the truth, and not even Yamamoto…

You could see Tsuna gulping, encouraging himself to speak, "I'm begging you to help us…" He knelt his body down just like Yamamoto then Gokudera did the same thing with a hesitant at first.

Suddenly your brother sled the door and said, "I'll give you permission to help them. We should help Vongola… since we are their alliance. And because Kyoya was there too~."

You tilted your head and gave him your scariest smile which they said it was the same smile like your father's one, a smile that full with killing intent, "You knew all of these matters from a long time ago…aren't you Aniki? And don't bring Hibari-senpai as the reason why you give me permission…"

Your brother quickly retreated himself, "A-ah…about that… Umm…yeah… Oh! I remember I was boiling water! U-um… I'll be going first! And (y/n), don't smile like father too much, it was really scary!"

"Good God…." You sighed, "I understand… I'll help you…"

"R-really?" Sawada asked you, making sure.

As you responded with a simple nod, Sawada and Yamamoto quickly thanking you, "Thanks (s/n)!"

Just when you pour some tea to their cup, Sawada began, "By the way… all of those…err…looking good guys out there…were they the member of your family? A-and…about Hibari-san…?"

Good looking guys? Ah, he must be talking about the family. You wondered why all of those humans being who came here especially the humans with X-chromosome inside were always crazy over them. you found them as a plain one, and…Yamamoto still cuter… Whoops, no, you shouldn't think like that.

You cleared your throat and explaining, "Yes… as this family always taking in the entire youngster who doesn't have home or having some internal matter which was too private if I tell you about it. The member here is around 14 – 23 years old…My brother, the boss himself is still 22."

Tsuna nearly choked by his tea if he didn't spit the tea out from his mouth, "Ehh? T-then…is it a new family?"

You chuckled and waving your hand left and right, "No… the entire oldster starts a new family which all of them are our allied family… or they even drop their Yakuza status when they were 'graduated' from here."

Yamamoto complemented, his eyes were really bright, "Whoaa… that's cool." You swore you won't survive this temptation if he gave a another show, other than making you think that he was cute, if he opened his clothes here you'd die for sure.

Holding blushed to rose from your cheek, you inhaled the surrounding air a little and continued, "A-about Hibari-senpai, he's just an old acquaintance of my brother, I don't really know their relationship as they were…doing some mutualism…? But I always met senpai since kid…so I think our family has some ties."

"Oi, how about your parents…" Gokudera took his cigarette and lighter.

You quickly took the cigarette and threw it in the dust bin, "No smoking here, Gokudera…They were death when I was 6…and since that, my grandfather pointed Aniki to be the head of this family…"

Gokuderas who was nearly yelled at you again managed to being calm somehow and felt a little apologetic towards you, "A-ah, sorry."

A giggle left your lips, "No, it's okay. Then, what can I do to help?"

Reborn smirked, "First… I need you to test Yamamoto's power, and I have a test for you too."

All eyes stared at the Fedora baby, wondering what he would do after this.

After a few minutes of walking, you stopped at the dojo then opening the door to welcome them in, "Umm… this is the widest field we have here… Usually this is morning meditation training place."

"It's okay, (y/n), take this." Said Reborn while handing you the bat and he continued, "Yamamoto, you take the ball and stand on the left corner. (Y/n), stand on the furthest right corner and face Yamamoto, make sure to left some space for you to swing the bat."

"Like this?" Yamamoto asked, wondering what would Reborn planned.

"Yes, now, I need you to throw as powerful as you can. And (y/n), you must hit the ball."

You arrived at the assigned place, "Understood." You never hold a bat before and you were really nervous, to think you had to practice with your crush.

With simple sign from Reborn, Yamamoto threw the ball fiercely after his eyes changed into a serious one, the one he always looked like when he was throwing ball. You gripped the bat tightly and gulped, wondering if you would hit the ball or not.

When you want to swing the bat, the ball passed you with a high speed and made no chance for you to move, frozen while still standing on your former position. But his throw was somewhat different from what you always saw… the sound of something stuck inside the tree could be heard, hard and loud.

Yamamoto quickly approaching you, "A-ahh! Sorry, is it too fast?"

Just when he was taking his first step, you said, "Don't hold your power…"

He froze, didn't understand what your mean was, "Eh?"

"Throw the ball with all you've got."

After you statement, Reborn gave a sign to throw again, and this time you knew he was using his fullest power. The ball flew to you faster then before, it would be a good one if it hit you. You focused on the ball and gripped the bat tightly, tried to find the timing to hit the ball. But you were too slow as the bat didn't hit the ball which once again being stuck in the tree, you'd make them compensate the trees later.

"Can you throw again?" You begged, but you could see Yamamoto was worried, but he threw again with his fullest.

You focused again at the ball and managed to hit it, but since the force of the ball was too powerful, you fell down and landed hard on the ground as the bat flew over to Tsuna's head, dramatically. Thanks God he didn't die in front of his right hand man.

Yamamoto approached you and helping you to stand up, "Are you okay? Let's just stop…" he was worried, the wound on your body still not fully healed yet.

You shook your head and touched Yamamoto's hands which were holding your body to stand up, "I don't want to… go back to your place Yamamoto, throw the ball again."

The athlete begged, "But (s/n)…"

You stared right at his eyes, "I've already understood how to hit the ball…"

Reborn smirked and challenged you, "Hmph…then show me, (y/n)."

You smirked back to him and standing up, back to your position with full of confidence, "Yes, Reborn, I'll show you a home run hit."

Once again your eyes become a very serious one for the triples time after a few second of concentrating by closing your eyes. You gripped the bat tight and didn't even have a second to blink your eyes as the ball kept coming closer. You gritted your teeth and hit the fierce ball successfully and sent it to nowhere far to the sky. Just after you hit the ball, you jumped high to celebrate your success and screamed as loud as you could.

"Whaa… H-how can she…" The silverhead shocked, his jaw dropped and he still couldn't believe that you managed to hit Yamamoto's fierce throw.

You leaned your body to the ground and grinned as wide as you can, "I…did the home run… Ahahaha…"

Yamamoto's shadow covered your body and he came with a very wide grin to you, "You hit the ball! Congrats!"

You quickly sat up and happily responded, "Thanks! Am I the first one to hit your throw?"

The tanned boy ruffled your hair and laughed cheerfully, "Yes, you are. You are the very first. Hahahaha!"

You pouted, moved away his hands and slightly holding the blushes to not appear on your cheek, "But looks like I still need some more practice… My hands are trembling…"

Reborn suddenly interrupt into your sweet moment by standing between the two of you, "From now on, you should practice with Yamamoto every day, manage your time."

You blinked twice and asked innocently, "Can I practice my sword skill too?"

The baby explained, "No, both of you should practice your sword skill with your own teacher. For Yamamoto, just increase your throwing power… in that way, you could increase your power and speed while (y/n) can train her eyes speed and grip power…"

At the rooftop of Sawada's residence, Reborn sat there while an eagle appeared with a blonde baby riding it, "You are a fearsome tutor Reborn, hey!" he said while the bird still grabbing his back, making him standing in the air.

Reborn only smirked and lifted his fedora like his infamous habit, "Hmph….you saw her fighting moves aren't you?"

"Of course I did, hey! The way she fought…" Colonelo's eyes become serious, his blue orbs glints.

Reborn nodded, smirking again, "Yes, she's a natural born hitman too…along with Yamamoto, I think they'll make a great fighting pair."

Colonelo nodded too as he agreeing with his former Arcobaleno friend, "I'm surprised at her eyes' speed and high speed developing, so that's why all intern members of Engetsuika's family were feared by their power and strategies, hey!"

"And she's an extraordinary one… I didn't even imagining her fast development to become like that. She's a very fast learner… and her strategic mind; it would be a useful asset for Vongola." Reborn had that kind of dark shadow at his eyes; he knew he could make you as a great Vongola's staff.

Colonelo laughed and scoffed Reborn, "That's why I said that you are a fearsome tutor, hey!"

Reborn made Leon turned into a green gun and he pointed it up to his fedora as lifting it up a bit, "Of course, since I'm the number one tutor in the world."

~TBC~

[1] Brother in Japanese, but is frequently used in Yakuza's life to call someone older or someone that is very respectable.

[2] A practicing place, usually for martial arts' practice place.

[3] Paper covered sliding wooden door which was usually used in the traditional houses in Japan.

A/N: Yama-kun… Yama-kun….i wish I meet you in my RL….i'd be soooo happy…..ahem, review nee~ and thanks! :D

Choose between Mukuro, Dino, Byakuran and Spanner~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~ XD

So far…. Mukuro (2), Dino (7), Byakuran (2), Spanner (9) 


	5. Asa no Ame

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(V. Asa no Ame )

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: Update update~ still my orginal version so…there'll be MANY grammar mistakes….huft…. oh yeah~ reviewers count~! kawaiinekochan16, miyusan, sakurahikari, sayaka sakura, tuwas1, 666animefan666, sync94, sadisticallymine! 8? OAO kyaah…. Why? Hueeh, anyay thanks or reviewing~:3, enjoy!

You let yourself to fall on the grass, feeling the wind's breeze wiping your face. Steadily calmed yourself with breathing slowly as the heat which was in your body changed into a chilly one, you closed your eyes to feel it even deeper. Joining beside you, Yamamoto leaned himself on the grassy ground, felt tired after the training session. This was your last day of training together.

"Hahahaha, (s/n), I think your swing was really a good one! You should join the baseball club!" the tanned boy laughed happily, complementing every move you made in the training.

You opened your eyes and then turned to your crush, "Your throw become harder to be hit though, but lucky me, I've managed to hit that. And…You'll get a rival if I join the baseball club."

Yamamoto sat up, still feeling the gentle breeze wiping the sweat from his face.

"Hahahaha! Then I'll train harder!" He laughed cheerfully and maneuvered you to sit up too.

A pout appeared and you quickly stood up, taking the towel from the bench to wipe all the sweats from your face and body then gave one to Yamamoto while responded, "I think if both of us train harder than there'll be no winner. Are you an idiot?" You stared flatly at Yamamoto, making the boy rubbed his nape and laughed sheepishly.

Then you giggled while kneeling down in front of Yamamoto who was still sitting, wiping himself with the towel you gave before, "I'm kidding you silly, hahaha. Don't give that sheepish laugh, you make me feel sorry." You laughed cheerfully, taking the towel from the athlete and roughly ruffled his head with it, just like you always did to your fellow family member.

Just when you want to finish your torturing time, his big hand gripped yours, making you remembered that the man in front of you was your crush. "Y-yamamoto?" you were afraid that you might make him mad because of your childish act.

"Hahaha, got you~."

Suddenly a full force pulled you and made you leaned to your crush's body, then the towel which you hanged on your shoulders being taken by the boy as he ruffled your head to with it, playfully but gently. Blushes appeared on your cheeks but thanks to the towel, he couldn't see your crimson face. For several days of training, you forgot that your partner was your crush…that was idiotic… and now when the training was ending, you just realized it a moment ago? Wao, you must be the most unique fangirl in the world.

"Yamamoto, stop it!" you begged the tanned boy, afraid he could hear your throbs since your body making a contact as he strongly hugged your waist while the other hand playfully ruffled you.

Still hugging your waist tightly in his string arm, he slowly pulled the towel and playfully said, "Okay, okay, hahaha~."

You combed your hair with your fingers and pouted a bit while a bit blush rose on your cheeks, "M-meanie…"

He rubbed his nape and tried to apologize, "E-ehh, my bad. Sorry, heheh."

Still pouting, you pulled your body and maneuvered it to stand up, slightly felt disappointed leaving his warm body, "I'm hungry… Maybe I'll go home first Yamamoto."

You lifted your back and carried it on your back, waving a bit to the athlete and started to walk until you heard his voice and sound of running steps.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" You buzzed then turned your body back only to saw your crush was running to you.

Like a professional athlete, he didn't pant and managed to speak clearly to you, "Umm…why don't you eat at my house? We run a sushi restaurant and I swear it'll be the most delicious sushi you ever eat in your life." He said with one finger being lifted up while showing his bright smile to you.

After a few second of admiring his godly smile, you finally back from lala-land and responded, "As the son of the sushi's restaurant owner… your marketing skill is bad." In your mind, you were face-palming yourself to said something like that.

The rain guardian scratched his cheek and laughed cheerfully, "Really? Hahaha, guess I should train it then."

You grinned and tried to add some thinking pose, "Hmm…looks like I won't be able to come…"

"E-ehh?" Yamamoto's eyes widened, looked really disappointed by your answer.

For another second of almost going to lala-land, you slapped yourself in your mind and grinning like an idiot, "Kidding, I'll come. I'm curious about the sushi."

The tanned boy's face became bright suddenly and he looked really happy, "Yeah~! Hahaha, I knew you would come!"

Who could refuse him? Just seeing his pleading dog face and bright smile, yeah, you would surrender: Yamamoto's Smile Power!

After chit chatting about some new national sports tournaments, you finally arrived in front of Yamamoto's house, you knew his house was a sushi restaurant from the first time you met him, but was really never visit his restaurant as you were to shy to meet him.

Guiding you to enter the house, he made you following him then while he passed the hanged-fabric between the restaurant and front door, he greeted enthusiastically, "Oyaji [1]! I'm home!"

An old man who was still gripping his knife dangerously looked up to his son and greeted cheerfully too, "Ohhh! You finally home! Hm? And who's that cute girl beside you, Takeshi?"

You walked beside Yamamoto and politely bowing to Yama-papa, "E-excuse me, Yamamoto-san, I'm (s/n) (y/n), nice to meet you."

"Takeshi's girlfriend?" Yama-papa asked, grinning like a proud father.

You blushed and quickly denying his question, "E-eh? N-no, we are only a classmate."

Perfectly smiling to you, he stopped his father to tease you any further, "Oyaji, don't do that. Ah, and (y/n), sit there, okay? I'll be back after I change clothes. Hahaha, later!" The tanned boy quickly left you and went upstairs.

"Okay…" You shyly nodded and took a seat in front of the bar.

Yama-papa kindly asked you with a bright grin carved on his face, "What do you want to eat miss? Just order anything you like, I'll treat you! Hahaha!"

Yamamoto Takeshi was completely a mirror reflection from his father, his laugh, smile, grin and speaking style were all he inherited from his father. One thing that you were sure for the first glance, Yama-papa was really a good father. You wondered where his mother was but decided to not talking about it since you heard the rumor that she was being called by God several years ago.

You politely refused, "I-I'll pay for it, its okay…"

As expected, Yama-papa wouldn't let you pay and resisting to treat you, "Nope, since you are the first female friends Takeshi ever brings here, I'll treat you! Hahaha! And I don't accept any refusing word, here, I'll give you the Tuna, try it!" He said after slicing some fresh Tuna and neatly served it on the plate then gave it to you which you hesitantly accept.

Wondering if Yamamoto inherited his 'You can't refuse me' power, you took the Tuna slice with chopstick and add some soy sauce on it. With a throbbing heart, you ate the Tuna….

"…Yamamoto-san! This IS really good! Flawless!" You really liked the feeling when the fish suddenly felt like melting on your tongue, Yama-papa was really good at slicing.

Yama-papa looked happy as he quickly slicing the others ingredients, "See? Ahaha, great you like it. Want to try others?"

"I'd be glad to if it's not troubling you Yamamoto-san!"

Just when you want to took a bite of the sushi on the new plate that Yama-papa just gave to you, a light voice of someone stepping down appeared then revealed Yamamoto who was already changed his white t-shirt with the stripped blue one, "Ahahaha, (s/n), you enjoyed the sushi? You seem to like it very much, haha."

"I like it! I'll take my family sometime, I'll tell them that I find the most delicious Sushi restaurant in the town."

Tsuyoshi scratched his head, being content due to your compliment, "Hahaha, you make me fly little miss."

Yamamoto laughed and revealed a big t-shirt, "Hahahaha, watch out oyaji. Oh, by the way, (y/n), wear this." He handed you the cloth.

"A t-shirt?"

"Yeah, since I'm afraid you'll catch cold in that sweat-wet cloth. Hahaha, just change, come on."

Yama-papa sighed and reminded his son, "Takeshi, you should let her change in your room."

The younger Yamamoto quickly head-palmed himself and made you followed him, "Ah! I forgot, hahaha. Come with me, (s/n), I'll show you the way."

Tsuyoshi apologized to you with a bright grin, "Forgive my idiotic son eh miss? Hahaha."

You nodded a bit and giggled, being fully entertained by the Yamamoto Family. Taking a careful step up on the wooden stairs, you followed Yamamoto to his room, remembering his house's every corner and way. You must be the luckiest fangirl of the world when you managed to enter your crush's room, you giggled by the thought.

A sudden stop from the boy in front of you made your face hit his back, and he opened the door, revealing his private room, "This is my room, hehehe. A little bit messy, huh? Hahaha."

A simple room with many baseball stars poster being hanged on the wall, while in the corner or the room there was a low four-legged bed and beside it was a table, looked like his study table. Then contrasting the tatami[2]'s colors, a brown-wooden cupboard stood on the other corner right beside the studying table.

A small wooden table placed in the middle of the room, there were many of sports magazines on the top of it and you looked at the board beside his cupboard which was where he neatly put all of his books there, you guessed all of it were sports magazines. Right beside the door, you saw a hanger there with his green-colored jacket being hanged there with his cleaned baseball's team uniform.

Being amazed by his tidiness, you entered the room slowly, "Typical athlete's room, I like it here."

Yamamoto blushed a bit seeing your contented face, "U-um, I'll help my father downstairs, come down after you done changing, kay?" he quickly left you and just when he wanted to close the door, you said, "Haii…Thanks, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto Takeshi had this weird feeling inside him which he always felt since the first time he met you on that rainy day, and everytime he saw you, his chest would always felt a little heavy, a rare feeling thought since he never felt like that before, even towards his best friends. He sighed and decided to not thinking about that and approached his father, offering him his help.

"Takeshi, where is your headband?"

"Oh yeah, I'll take it first." Yamamoto quickly headed upstairs and walked to the furthest room in the hall.

"Geez, I become a forgetful one… Hmm…?" He mumbled to himself while opening the door to his room which revealed you who were still not done changing; you were in the middle of taking the shirt that Yamamoto gave to you with only your short pants and bra attached on your body.

With a blush and surprised tone, you stammered while pointing at Yamamoto who was dazed on you, "A-ahh…You..." Then you ended it with a loud scream of shock and embarrassment, loud enough until it could be heard by almost six houses from the restaurant.

Downstairs behind the sushi bar, Yama-papa brushed his chin with his for and middle finger then grinned mischievously, "Hmm… it's nice to be young." Plus, he added some understanding nod after his statement.

Finally went home to where he stood, the young Yamamoto closed the door quickly and leaned himself in front of the door, "M-my bad!" He palmed his blushing face, felt embarrassed to saw your almost topless form. For the first 14 years of his life, that was his first time seeing female's body which he found, was very different to his own body, male's body.

You gulped, still feeling embarrassed and guilty for taking a long time changing cloth due to a few minutes of impression to your crush's room. Encouraging yourself, you opened the door a little and called, "Y-yamamoto…"

The said man quickly moved from the door and stood in front of you, "Eh, ah, that… I didn't…umm…mean to…"

You could saw his blush being darker as he spoke, not just because of seeing you in the middle of changing, but because of your look right now. The t-shirt that gave before turned to be very big for you and now it was being sexy as your right shoulder was revealed and your collarbone was completely being seen as well as your middle breast's line.

With a blush rose on your cheeks you shook your head, "N-no…It's my fault too… J-just… do you…see anything?"

"U-umm… N-nothing… I guess. E-eh…I'm sorry…"

"Really…?"

"I-I'm sure…"

"O-okay… Um…"

"A-ahh… should we go downstairs?"

"D-don't you have to take something in your room?"

"O-oh, y-yeah, my headband. Ahaha, thanks for reminding me. You are so useful, (s/n)."

"N-not really… Ahahah…Hahaa…"

Lucky you he asked you to go downstairs in the middle of those awkward conversations, you swore you were wondering what he was thinking inside his head right now. After a plenty thought, you didn't find the answer but already reached the restaurant as you saw Yama-papa was grinning like an idiot to the both of you, seemed like he knew what was happening just before at the upstairs.

-TBC-

A/N: So innocent, so young, that's seishun :3, hehehe, review nee~ and thanks! :D

Choose between Mukuro, Dino, Byakuran and Spanner~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~ XD

So far…. Mukuro (3), Dino (10), Byakuran (2), Spanner (12) 


	6. Hana no Hokori

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(VI. Hana no Hokori )

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: Sixth one~! And I don't have any idea why did I make it this long, fufufufu. oh yeah~ reviewers count~! miyusan, sakurahikari, tuwas1, Dullahan-san, Electric Breeze 666animefan666, moonlight phonex101, shugopop, sadisticallymine! thanks or reviewing~:3, enjoy!

A 14 years old boy and also a popular baseball star in Namimori High, Yamamoto Takeshi, was facing a big dilemma right now. It was only 3 hours after you went home and he was just taking a bath before now lying on his lovely bed with arms leaned on his forehead.

"Why do I keep remembering her blushing face…" He sighed, mumbled to himself, being remembering you since you went home and even when he was taking a bath which made him couldn't concentrate to even rubbed his body with sponge in the right way.

He mumbled again, "And her body…it looks smooth…" He tried to recalling your image, and suddenly he thought of your body which looked different from his, yours looked so was curious to know more about you.

"Ahh… I'm gonna turn into a pervert if I keep remembering that!" Giving himself an unconsciously self restrain, he sat up and planned to swing his bat in order to relieve his stress out from his mind.

He suddenly remembered something unusual that was on your body, "But… that blue mark on her body… Wh—"

A loud voice of his father calling from outside the door cut his mumbling, "Oi, Takeshi! Are you sleeping?"

Kind of surprised, our young Yamamoto almost fell from the bed but managed to balanced himself and responded, "O-oyaji? I'm not, umm…come in!"

Yama-papa opened the door and closed it silently, "Hoo, you still awake?" He approached his son with a gentle grin then sat beside his son on the bed.

"It's still 8.00 p.m oyaji, haha. What's wrong oyaji you looks happy, got some fresh huge fish?"

"Ahahaha, you are not a kid anymore, I forgot! Hmm… about that girl…."

"Oh, (s/n)? What's wrong with her?"

"Don't you think she's cute, Takeshi? I like her eyes, hahaha."

"Hahaha, oyaji, why do you ask about that?"

Tsuyoshi gave his son a quick smack right on his head, "You idiot son… She's a rare one! Don't you think she's cute?"

Rubbing his aching backhead, Takeshi smiled hesitantly and blushed a bit due to his perverted memory when he saw your body, "U-um…I think…s-she's…kind of cute…"

"Ahaha, and from your everyday story about her, she's good at sword too, huh? Ohoo… what's with that blush, Takeshi? Do you like her?" Just like a proud father, he congrats his son and grinning happily with many beautiful thoughts about his son's first love.

Felt a little embarrassed, Takeshi rubbed his nape, "Y-yeah, I like her. She's a very good friend."

"Geez… Why do I have a son who is a foolish… I mean, do you like her as a woman?"

"H-huh? As a woman?"

"Gahh! I mean, do you feel something weird when you remember, see, talk, and do other things with her? Like having those butterflies dancing in your stomach." Yama-papa said while standing up with an imaginary fire firing on his back, showing his discontent to his son's idiotic answer. 

"W-whoa, I don't know we have butterflies in our stomach, oyaji."

The fire which was burning intensely become off right after hearing his son's answer, then he looked away with shadow on his eyes, "…I feel sorry for (y/n)-chan…"

"Do you do something bad to her, oyaji?"

Feeling that the conversation wouldn't get into a right one, Yama-papa walked away, "…I'm leaving… I'm getting tired suddenly…"

"G'nite then oyaji! Hahaha!" Takeshi waved to his father and then laid back on his back after his father closed the door.

The young athlete stared at the ceiling, watching his own memories about you and him, slightly feeling his heart throbbing even faster as he remembered about you. He couldn't find any words which could draw his thought about you right now, he didn't know the nam of his feeling towards you, it felt new, he never felt something like this before to anyone.

The tanned boy sighed, then sat up, calmed himself by breathing slowly. He suddenly wanted to hear your voice, seemed to be longing for it. He face-palmed himself, feeling like an idiot, geez, he had hear you voice 3 hours ago. That calm mid-pitched voice which making him smile every time he heard it, he wanted to hear it again, faster, as soon as possible, now…

Ruffling your hair with a dry towel, you stepped out from the bathroom, feeling relaxed after such a nice hot bath. You walked in the hallway, finally changed Yamamoto's big t-shirt to your own, slightly longing for his scent which was on his t-shirt. Doing the third session of training was really good, and when you closed it with a nice hot bath, it was heavenly bliss.

Suddenly, your mind wavered somewhere, recalling the embarrassing incident between you and your crush. You shook your head, trying to erase it from your head but still, his face was still attached strongly in your mind. Sighing hopelessly, you continued to walk and passed the phone that was ringing.

Picking it up like a reflex, you began politely, "Hello, this is (s/n)'s residence…"

"Good evening, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, may I talk to (s/n) (y/n)?"

Surprised by the voice, you lifted the phone away from your ear and tried your best to hold your scream, and then after done some breathing technique, you responded, "Yamamoto? What's wrong?"

"Ahaha, nothing, just want to know what are you doing now."

"E-eh… I'm just finished bathing… I'll return your t-shirt tomorrow, thanks for lending me, nee."

You could hear his voice, realizing a nervous tone inside, "O-oh… No probs (s/n). Hahaha, u-umm… you'll come in the battle tomorrow right?"

"Un, I'll come. …Are you nervous, Yamamoto?" You giggled, making Yamamoto who heard it was almost having a overwork for his heart for throbbing non stop since the first minutes he called you.

"U-um…kind of… I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Yeah… just like waiting for a big tournament, right? I bet everyone couldn't sleep tonight."

"Ahahaha, yeah, you're right!"

"I'll be watching for your fight tomorrow, don't you dare to lose."

"Understood, hahaha. I'll win for you."

A blush appeared for a several time on your cheeks, "Eh?"

"And for everyone of course, hahah!"

Oh great, the blush lost its color, "O-oh…I see, ganbare[3] then."

"I will, haha. T-then, see you tomorrow (s/n)!"

"Ah, yes, see you tomorrow too." You politely put the phone on its case.

"Who's that?"

Turning back, you saw your brother who was carrying around a senbei[4] and eating it on the way, "Ah, aniki, it's Yamamoto Takeshi."

Ryuuma remembered the name, he recalled it was one of the students who came to visit you back then, "Ohh, your classmate? Hmm…and your boyfriend?"

Holding blush on your cheeks, you smacked your brother lightly on his chest, "W-we are not that far!" 

"Hahaha, but I think you want it to be that far, imouto~."

"Uhh…Aniki…stop teasing me." You pouted, feeling embarrassed and tried to stop your brother to say it further because of one and absolute reason.

"Maa, maa, Ryuuma-dono you should stop teasing (y/n)."

"Heike, you surprised me!"

Your brother turned with a surprised expression on his face, facing his fellow subordinate. You then bowed lightly to the silver colored nape-long haired man, one of your "siblings" and was at the same age as your brother. He always had that calm smile on his face, his pale white skin contrasting with his blue-colored eyes and that cobalt blue-colored hakama suited his thin muscular body.

Heike smiled to you and asked kindly, giving you a chocolate sweets which he always carry anywhere anytime, "You have a big tournament tomorrow right, (y/n)?"

But suddenly someone snatched the chocolate and looped his arm around your shoulders from behind, "Are you sure we don't have to come and cheer for you?"

You escaped from his arm and snatched back the chocolate from the red haired boy who only had three years different from you, "Mikoto-nii! I have enough for all the cheering..."

Oh God, this red haired teenager had been shaming you by coming to your regional kendo competition while bringing many epic cheering things with your name painted on it then he even dared to brought many street motor gang to cheer for me in the competition, as much as you could expect from the former young head of a motor gang.

Mikoto pouted and acted cute, "Ryuuma-san…. (y/n) is refusing my good deed…"

"Stop acting like a chilld, Mikoto…" A longhaired woman came to the hallway, her dark black hair elegantly being loosened and swaying as she walked.

"But Kyouri, I want to cheer for her…. Don't you agree with me Fuuki?" Mikoto looked to the man who walked next to the black-haired woman; he had the same black colored short hair but different eye color as he had green eyes while Kyouri had a black colored one.

Fuuki face-palmed himself and looked away, trying to get away from that embarrassing moment, "…I have enough doing that… embarrassing our little "sister" once is already a disgraceful moment…"

You stared flatly at the man who had six years different from you, "Fuuki-nii… You do know that it was an embarrassment… but why did you keep holding that big board that full of rabu rabu[5] sign…?"

A big hand placed itself on your head, ruffling your hair gently while grinning cheerfully, "Because your aniki is ordering us to do so, little (y/n)."

Ryuuma stared flatly to the oldest member of the Engetsuika family, "But I see you are the only one who was not holding one of all those embarrassing things, Shueei…"

"Fufufu, but I think it's time for the ladies to talk." Kyouri laughed, sweeping her long black hair from her shoulders and letting it being slipped behind her ears. Behind her was another "siblings" of yours who just popped out a few seconds ago.

Furin happily pinched your cheek and teasing you,"Yes, yes, I heard… (y/n)-chan has a B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D?"

"Furin-nee! He's not my boyfriend!" You smacked her hands and tried to cover the blush which appeared again on your cheeks.

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the hallway and you knew it came from all of the troublesome male siblings of yours, thanks God Ryuuma was not this problematic.

Heike smiled calmly, but creepily, "You should bring him here next time (y/n)."

Shueei grinned darkly, "Yes, little (y/n), you SHOULD bring him next time…"

Fuuki added, "I agree… and make sure he's coming ALONE…"

Mikoto cracked his knuckles and had those shadow covering his eyes, "…Lemme test him…"

You stated slowly, "…I won't bring him… A-at least… not…at this moment…"

Kyouri chuckled and patted your head softly, "If you need something to ask, you can always come to us. The Engetsuika family always helping each others like a tree cycle, everything is mutualism from the roots until the leaves."

Furin added happily, "Yes, we'll be glad to help you. Engetsuika family always treasures our dearest one like taking care of a flawless flower."

Felt uneasy, Ryuuma growled at the girls, "Oi, all of you are taking my lines and role!"

After giggling cutely, Furin asked you, "Nee, nee, between all of the three boys who came here back then, which one?"

You quickly backed yourself and hid behind Heike's back, "I-I…I won't tell you!"

Heike quickly commanded everyone to go, "Okay, okay, enough for the entire ruckus… all of you go somewhere else…"

The red haired boy crossed his arms behind his head and purring, "Ehhh, but we want to have a good talk with our little "sister"…."

Fuuki responded, pulling Mikoto's shirt from the back, "Mikoto… (y/n) is tired after all the training…"

Kyouri patted Mikoto's head, "Fuuki's right, Mikoto… Let (y/n) rest…"

While eating senbei that he liked so much, he commanded, "You go rest too Kyouri, you've been training since morning too."

Furin added, remember that her family head had been reading since morning, "But Ryuuma! Kyouri is not the one who should rest, you should rest too!"

Shueei reminded, "Low your voice Furin… And little (y/n), talk to us if you want okay, you are our little sister even if we aren't blood-related."

You sighed and pouted, getting tired of hearing the same thing everyday, "I knew that well Shueei-nii, you don't need to remind me about that, I love you all as my family!"

Fuuki pushed you to the direction of your room, "Haii, haii, go rest (y/n), since tomorrow is your big day..."

You smiled and bowed politely, then paused a step while turning back, "Good night then, oh and Fuuki-nii, I love the Tamago-roll you made this morning."

The said man had these imaginary shoujo bubbles behind him, showing his content to your liking of his cooks. Just when he wanted to go rest in his room, Ryuuma called him and he responded.

Ryuuma continued, "Fuuki… just don't make a mountain with it tomorrow, I'll forbid you to cook anymore if you do that."

All the family members laughed, remembered when the last time you said that Fuuki's beef roll was excellent, he made it everyday in the big portion and ended making the other member puked by only seeing the beef itself. Lucky for all, they finally able to eat beef again without no more trauma. After that they return to their usual activities, and didn't forget to pray for your successfulness in your big day tomorrow.

The big day finally had come as you prepared your mental by meditating first, feeling it was the right time to finally use that thing, the thing you admired so much since you were little, you father's sword.

"Are you gonna bring 'Gensuika', little (y/n)?" The oldest member of your family, Shuuei asked.

Unsheathing it from its case, you looked at the sword's beauty, it was like a flower. "Yes, Shuuei-nii… since Aniki ordered me to bring this one instead of mother's."

The brother figure chuckled and ruffled your hair, "It's because he knew you fell in love with that sword since a long time ago."

"Yeah…and he fell in love with mother's sword too in the beginning. Well then…I'm off Shuuei-nii." You stood up, shifting your Hakama[1] and bowed down to Shuuei, got ready to leave.

The swordsman huffed, feeling very nervous just like when he played in a big baseball tournament. Inside his head was only the hope to come home safely and protect his friends, and also…you. Your voice still rang inside his mind, remembering every pitch and wave of it. He knew he had something towards you, but still, he didn't know what that was. But he could felt it, he would found the answer tonight…

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted as he entered the school building, approaching his best friends.

"Ah, Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted back with a sheepish smile.

"YOU ARE LATE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei looped his arm around Yamamoto's neck, playfully bullying his Kouhai[2]

"Good evening…"

Your voice startled the boys and made them jumped on the ground, sheepishly turning their heads towards you.

"Hahhh… it's you (s/n)… you startled me…" Tsuna huffed, feeling relieved that his heart didn't loop out from his mouth.

You giggled, "Sorry for surprise you, but all of you seems to having fun…"

"Hahahaha! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! Let's play!" Lambo pulled your lower hakama with a naughty grin.

You lifted that cow kid up and ruffled his hair, "I'll play with you later nee, Lambo-kun. Here."

Lambo seemed to became attached to you since you always came over to Tsuna's house for once a while and always accepted Lambo's invite to play along with I-pin.

"WHOAA! YOU ARE WEARING HAKAMA TO THE EXTREME!" The boxer said, became very excited.

You nodded, releasing surprised Lambo from your hug, "A-ah, yes…It's my, umm, fighting costume? Hahah."

"I WANT YOU TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'm sorry but I must refuse your offer for the several times, Ryohei-senpai."

Yamamoto couldn't deny that he really felt something hurt when he heard you calling his senpai[4] by his first name, he would love to hear you calling his name too, it would sounded good.

Reborn suddenly jumped from Yamamoto's shoulder to yours, "You look good, (y/n). Nice outfit choice." Reborn changed into an offensive mode with Leon-Gun in his hand, "They finally come…the Varia."

Yamamoto grinned, and with serious face he said, "Aa, time to give the payback."

-TBC-

[1] Your father's sword name

[2] Junior

[3] Umm, Tsuna calls Ryohei "Onni-chan" darou? Ahaha, maa ii ka~ XD

[4] Senior

A/N: I'm….tired .. college life is killing mehh…. I even barely have a good rest…. But I'm still writing, heheh, review nee~ thanks~ :D

Choose between Mukuro, Dino, Byakuran and Spanner~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~ XD

So far…. Mukuro (3), Dino (12), Byakuran (3), Spanner (16)

Nyaaa, first, please forgive me…. m(_ _ )m I'm gonna take Mukuro out from this vote since someone requested his story, but still! I'm gonna post both of Mukuro and someone who win this vote right with 11th chapter of this fic :3 ehehe, well then~ 


	7. Shoki no Ame

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(VII. Shoki no Ame )

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: Seventh~, ahh, I'm really sorry for the delay, gomen, gomen…. I've been busy in my club nowadays… butttt, I'll try to keep my schedule to upload the next chapter next week nee ^^ sankyuu, eheheh

By watching the battle of Sun and Storm Guardian, you understand how important this match for Vongola and now you stood at the corridor, watching Gokudera crawling over to Tsuna and apologizing because of his lost.

You saw the bomber then you approached him, "So you've lost…"

Gokudera glared at you and muttered, "Che! What, are you happy?"

"No… just wondering… Maybe we can fight next time…" You mumbled under your breath and left dazed Gokudera, slightly felt Hibari's presence.

And…you were right to guess, Hibari came and moreover, he was totally mad because of the mess in his Nami-middle. You really want to step in when he threatened Yamamoto but you were surprised by Yamamoto's movement, he could stop Hibari's tonfa easily.

Lifting his hands up, the athlete back off, "Owie, looks like I've made him mad." And you successfully interfered between the athlete and the prefect.

"Stop right now, Hibari-senpai." You threatened, making Hibari's glare become even more scary.

Lucky you, Reborn stopped Hibari with Mukuro's name. Then, turned your back to the athlete, you said, "Are you an idiot? What if he really hit you?"

Yamamoto laughed and rubbed his head, "Ahahaha, he didn't~. So I'm safe now, I think."

You frowned and made the athlete stop his laugh, "Just… do your best tomorrow… Bye. " Then you left the area, walking down to the school's yard but a force from someone pulling your hand was too powerful, it made you stop walking.

"I-I'm so sorry…" You could feel his breath caressing your earlobe, Yamamoto Takeshi was so close behind you right now that you maybe could even feel his heartbeat.

"Voiii! You seems really underestimate me, huh? Hanging around with your girlfriend in such a night!"

You and Yamamoto turned back and saw the long haired man from Varia was there, watching at you fiercely.

You replied calmly, "I'm not his girlfriend… Moreover… I'm looking forward for tomorrow…"

"Voiiii! And now I think you might get stronger like that kid! Why don't we try something?"

"Guardian can't fight… But if you want to try, I'll show you." You sent Squalo a dagger of cold glare. So amusing when Yamamoto wanted to interfere, Squalo started to laugh and suddenly Varias men surrounded you.

"(Y/n)… can you do this?" Yamamoto whispered, tried to not get in your way, he knew your mood was sooo bad right now.

You nodded, "I've been waiting for this." While ignoring Yamamoto's confused look, you pulled out your Gensuika and started to rampaging around fiercely, if they could resemble you with someone, Hibari definitely is the right one.

When you slashed the last one, Squalo clapped while laughing, "VOIII! So you did become stronger! Heh, you even didn't hesitate to cut them!"

"I'm leaving… This is pointless…" You disappeared into a thin air and left confused Yama and enthusiast Squalo alone. In fact, you were worried about Yamamoto's fight, you couldn't face him right now because it only made you more painful and all you could do was only pray for his safety tomorrow.

Yamamoto's battle finally took place at the next night and you could see that man again, the white haired man which named Superbia Squalo. Yamamoto was definitely getting stronger then before, you could see his stance become better as day passed. And that Shigure Shouen style, your blood was rushing like a fighter, feeling it was a must to fight with him next time. But damn, you mustn't worry about that thing right now as your crush nearly blind.

Yamamoto took all the glory by defeating the number one swordsman in the world, finally finished his fighting and came back to your side, giving all of his friends a grateful grin as he came back safely like all of you wished for him. When he saw you, he remembered his last conversation with his former enemy.

"_VOIII! Why don't you just give up, scums?" Squalo yelled, kept lunging at Yamamoto._

_The athlete defended himself clumsily, "I won't give up, and I want to protect my friends…"_

"_You__kid!__" __Squalo__began__to__lunge__again,__but__distracted__by__Yamamoto__'__s__new__style__of__Shigure__Shouen__and__he__was__lost._

_Yamamoto__said__with__a__serious__face,__ "__I__can__'__t__lose,__at__least__not__in__front__of__her__…"_

"_Heh,__you__are__acting__like__an__idiot,__young__boy.__" __Squalo__said__before__drowned__with__the__big__shark__down__to__the__water._

The tanned boy smiled to himself, praising himself by finally able to know his feeling's name. Why didn't he realize it so soon about that? He felt so idiotic to not even guessing right from the beginning. He had been staring at you since the last minute he knew his feeling, but still didn't know the right time to say it, felt a little nervous by the option that you might reject his feeling.

The next night, he looked at your serious eyes, then followed to where your eyes had been gazing to. You glanced at a new comrades of Vongola, Chrome Rokudo whose had been changed into a boy named Mukuro Rokudo. It wasn't like you were a stalker or something by keep glancing at the boy, but it was his power and cruelty that made you wondered about what kind of life he had been through. The athlete hoped really high that you would look at him too…

Right when Hibari's battle, you found that Ninth was inside the Gola Mosca and quickly told him to not injured Ninth any further. You didn't know for sure but you could sense something different inside the Gola Mosca and thanked God you realized it sooner. But the situation became worst when Tsuna's battle begin, when all the spectators trapped inside the big mirror box except you and the guardians. You were in the area were Lambo laid, having those feverish blush on his cheeks as he was suffering from the poison. Carefully, you carried Lambo into your arm and tried to secure him to the safe place when suddenly a blonde boy came and tried to attack you only to take Lambo's ring which you retrieved from that man called Leviathan.

You hid behind the wall of the classroom and slowly asking the suffering kid, "Lambo, are you okay?" You really had some guts to snatched the ring from that Thunder Assasin from Varia without any injuries since you used illusion to take it by force, but unluckily, the blonde boy attacked you right after that.

"Hngg…. Lambo-san feels dizzy…"

"Hold on Lambo, you'll gonna be alright soon…" You silently sighed and checked the area, then suddenly a countless knifes were flying towards you which you dodged by reflex.

Belphegor grinned and twirled his knife while walking to you, "There you are, Yamato Nadeshiko[1]… Ushishishi, give me the ring."

You lifted your unsheathed Gensuika and changed into defensive mode while the other hand tightening your hug to secure Lambo, "Not going to… Back off…"

"Hmm… The prince's order is absolute, ushishishi~."

"I don't see why I must obey you."

"Ushishishi~! Because prince's order is a royal order which can only be made by the royal blood!"

He was having some insanity area being clicked on by his way to muttering something that really didn't make any sense, but since this was in the dangerous situation, you ahd no choice other than to strike that psycho prince, "Mugen no sakuhana … the deadly 4th stance: Moeru Yona Kiku[2]!"

"Ugh, flower?" The prince surprised by the fact you were spreading flowers towards him, but still in his offensive mode in case something will happen.

You smirked and touched one of the Chrysanthemum petals which were coming out from nowhere, "What? Does a royal prince never see flower before?"

Being hurt by your statement as you hurt his prince's pride as a genius one, he stepped and threw all of his knifes to you, "I'll cut you, ushishishi~!"

"Watch your step prince…" You coldly reminded the blonde prince and suddenly after the prince taking one step after his attack which you successfully dodged, the flower's petals turned into fiery petals, burning its surrounding fiercely like a raged fire dragon.

"Gahh! It's hot!" Bel tried to dodged the fire but it was hard for an experienced assassin like him.

You took the chance to secure Lambo first by running and you saw someone that you recognized well, it was Gokudera… and following behind, Yamamoto came. Feeling that Lambo may be safe now and you could finally being serious to fight that blonde assassin, you sighed in relief.

Gokudera called, "(Y/N)!"

"Gokudera! Catch Lambo!" You threw Lambo fast to Gokudera and heard Yamamoto's voice…

"(Y/n)! At your left!"

It was too late, you didn't noticed his attack and his deadly thunder umbrella pierced right at your heart, making you limped then fell to the ground. The 'thump' sound echoing in your comrades ears, couldn't even believe to saw you being killed right in front of their eyes.

Leviathan pulled his umbrella from your body, proud by his action, "Hmph… One down for Xanxus-sama."

"Geez, you're taking my prey, ushishishi, wanna die?"

Bel and Levi dazed at the petals which suddenly appeared around them, when they saw your body, it was already gone.

Leviathan couldn't believe his eyes, "…Cherryblossom?" If it was not you that he killed, than…where were you right now?

You appeared from above and ready to strike as you moved your sword, ready to show another attack, "Both of you are my preys…"

Leviathan muttered, "Tch! She's an illusionist!"

"Mugen no Sakuhana, the deadly 5th stance: Tanpopo no Hari[3]…"As soon as you landed on the ground all the area around Varia's member turned into a sharp needle ground.

The Thunder Guardian from Varia clicked his tongue and quickly retreating somehow, "I've enough with illusionist! I'm retreating!"

Followed by Bel who was retreating too, somehow…"Ushishishi, bye bii~."

Turning your back to your fellow classmates, you gave them a faint smile while asking for their safety, but Gokudera stepped on the ground furiously as he walking to you.

"Oi! What the hell was that? There was Sakura…and… What the hell?"

"Hahaha, calm down Gokudera. But you really did surprise us, haha." Yamamoto was carrying Chrome, she was unconscious, but you saw she had the same feverish blush on her cheeks just like Lambo's.

"That's my first stance… Suigetsu Sakura… I can make illusion with that, lucky me he wasn't that fast or I'll be in heaven in the next second." You explained, noticing their worries.

"Che! And now you act like nothing happened…"

You bowed down and apologized, "My apologize… for making you worried… But looks like I still need some training, the technique still not perfect…"

"Ahahaha, now, now, let's head to Tsuna's place." Yamamoto suggested and five of you started to walk.

Five of you arrived at Tsuna's place, looked like his battle with the Varia boss had ended and you knew whose victory this time, seeing a content expression from your fellow friend who now was Vongola the Tenth, he must be thinking all of this was ended, finally.

Gokudera was the first to greet his boss, swiftly flowing down his dramatic tears and knelt down to the extreme to the point he nearly break his own head in front of Tsuna, "JYUUDAIMEEE! As your right hand man I deeply apologize to you!"

Tsuna looked away and he quickly lifted his hands, trying to make his rght hand man to stop kneeling, "A-ah, it's okay Gokudera."

Yamamoto who rested Chrome to her friends before came and smacked Tsuna's back, "Congrats Tsuna! Hahaha!"

You came over and bowed down, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be much help to you, Sawada…"

Tsuna couldn't be happier than to see all of his comrades were okay now as the poisoned one had been cured, but then as you were in the middle of the talk, Dino touched your shoulder, tried to get your attention.

"You are so powerful! How I envy you, Vongola… Cavallone doesn't have any swordsman there…"

"Hahaha, but I don't have any intention to let him work for your family, Dino."

Dino looked at the gate and saw half member of your family, "…Engetsuika family!"

Ryuuma approached all of your groups and then smiled creepily to you, "You worked hard (y/n)…, but what's with that bloody scar… I believe I've told you to not get hurt…"

You pulled the fabric up and revealed the scar on your leg, "Ahahaha, I'm okay…By the w—" Yamamoto surprised you and cut you off by placing his hands at your upper arm and gripping it tight.

"When is it? Did you get that scar when Varia's Thunder and Storm attacked you?"

You stammered and answered, "E-ehh… Y-yes… his weapon almost pierced at the vital spot…but I'm okay…"

Kyouri chuckled and said, "(Y/n), let's leave, we need to bandage your leg at home."

With that, Yamamoto loosened his grip and let you go after bid them your farewell, making the athlete felt pathetic for not be able to protect you fully.

On the other side, Reborn smirked and asked his student, "Hmph… what do you think Tsuna?"

Tsuna confused, "E-ehhh? About what?"

Reborn transformed Leon into a gun an ready to use it, "…You foolish student…" Tsuna knew the first thing he should do in the next second; it was to run for his life for breaking his tutor's answer expectation.

-TBC-

[1] A perfect woman from Japan

[2] Fiery Chrysanthemum

[3] Dandelion's needles

A/N: Imma writing for chapter 8, Spanner, Mukuro and Dgrayman stories to the extreme while I have time! . ahh, hopefully I can upload the next chapter quickly…

Choose between Dino, Byakuran and Spanner~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~ XD

So far…. Dino (13), Byakuran (4), Spanner (18)


	8. Akai Hana

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(VIII. Akai Hana)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: Yahooo, I'm updating again, finally~ w and I realized the separating line is gone whenever I posted all my fic to FFn, so I created a different separating line, you enjoy this one, happy reading~ 

"Ahh, geez. Yamamoto put me down!" You blushed, trying to make the athlete who now was holding you up and giving you a piggy back ride.

He gave you a binding smile and said gently, "Your leg is still hurt, right? So at least let me give you a piggy back ride! Ahahaha!"

You really couldn't resist that smile, not even once. One thing that made you embarrassed was only he done this since one week ago after that sky ring battle with Varia finished. Even though you said that your leg was already healed, he wouldn't even listen to it.

"But Yamamoto, you should let me walk by myself. It's been a week since you started to give me a piggy back ride… a-and….this is…embarrassing." You hid your face behind the athlete's wide shoulders, trying to ignore all the girl's squealing due to their fetish happiness or maybe because they hated you.

The tanned boy only laughed and proceeded to the classroom, where once again in the early morning they squealed in happiness just by seeing your crush giving you a piggy back ride even though you already explained about your reason to them but they just wouldn't listen and was drowned in their imagination.

Once you sat on your seat, Kyoko approached you, "Both of you are so cute~!" she gave you her cutest smile and giggled cheerfully. You thought that she had some S character inside herself that she seemed to enjoy your pouting face every day in the morning.

"Have you confessed?" Hana came and whispered with smirk carved on her face. Oh God, that question…

"What are you talking about?" You smiled calmly to Hana and gave some suppressing aura around yourself.

"Ahaha, I think I was thinking something wrong." Hana gulped and went away with Kyoko in her hand; she always knew that suppressing smile was dangerous since both of you met in the same elementary school.

You sighed and smiled to yourself, knowing so well that Hana still didn't like that smile. The teacher came on the right time and he started the lecture by talking about the cultural festival which would be held in one month then permit the class to have their own time to discuss for it.

A girl beside you said, "Ghost house?"

You gulped in reflect hearing 'Ghost' word, you were so dead if they want to make that. You wished that they just make other thing.

But then another voice came, "Yukata stand~!"

"Noo, it should be a café!"

"Ah, I agree, maid and butler café!"

You always thought that cultural festival was interesting and this year, you had the chance to wear a maid costume if the class agreed on it. You were happy for the result as your class will presented maid and butler café, you lost in thought when you remembered last year's cultural festival where your class presented an edo maid and butler café. Yamamoto would be so handsome if he wore that yukata…but butler suit wouldn't be so bad since he had the body.

For Yamamoto, he was kind of anticipating the big day. It's not like he could see you in the maid outfit everyday, and he was a growing boy, seeing that kind of entertainment wouldn't be a sin. He smiled happily on his thought, wondering what kind of maid that you would be. Tsuna himself was giggling unconsciously by imagining Kyoko in maid outfit, and not only him, all the boys were imagining the same thing for their beloved school idol.

But for some girls in the class, they might be thinking up some plan…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamamoto approached you and you knew what he would do, "(S/n), let me give you a piggy back ride again, ahahaha!"

You sighed, already decided that you wouldn't giving in to that sweet offer. You didn't really like it when people done everything for you, and now your crush were eager to carry you home. "Today I have a kendo practice!"

The tanned man pouted in a cute manner, "Eh? But your leg—"

You quickly cut in, "I-it's already healed, I don't even feel numbness."

Tsuna's voice suddenly came, "Are you sure you are not pushing yourself too hard?"

You turned your back, already sensed that young boss' aura behind you, "I'm not… b-besides, it's embarrassing every time he carry me home…"

"Hahaha, no need to be shy! Oh, by the way, can I see your leg?"

Tsuna blushed and tried to remind his fellow classmate, "Y-yamamoto! You shouldn't ask something like that!"

Gokudera smirked in victory and he added, "Tsk! He's really an idiot…"

Being so dense, the athlete corrected, "Hm? I just want to see the scar."

You hesitated and rolled down your socks and showed them your leg, "O-okay… looks, there's nothing right?"

Tsuna dazed and murmured, "It's only a week…and your leg…"

Gokudera tried to continue, "Oi, are you sure—"

"I-I'm sure… u-um…I need to go now. See you tomorrow!"

"How in the world… there's even nothing left, not even the scar…"

"You'll know about it soon, Tsuna." AS the voice appeared, the source popped out and stood in full confident in front of the trio.

Tsuna shrieked, "Reborn!"

"Ciaossu! By the way, Yamamoto, how's the progress?"

"Ahahaha, what progress?"

"Hmph, nothing." Reborn sighed silently, knew that he must find some way to help.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You huffed, the cold night wind caressing your face and made your hair flying because of the breeze. You need to go home now or you'll be a freezing ice in Namimori middle school and Hibari wouldn't be so happy to have one more statue in the school.

"(S/n) (y/n)…"

Talking about the demon, the demon himself appeared. He leaned his back on the wall, was he waited for you outside the school's gate?

"Hibari-senpai, what's wrong?"

"…come with me." he ordered and walked away.

Being a sharp one, you pull your kendo sword and pointed it right beside the prefect's neck, threatening him with some words, "Who…are you? You are not Hibari-senpai…"

The raven figure melted into a gas, spreading mist from inside, and you quickly recognized the person as his infamous laugh enchanted in your ear, "Kufufufu, so you knew."

You smirked, didn't even have any expectation that you could meet this man once again, "Rokudo Mukuro…. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Kufufufu, you remembered, eh?"

"Of course I'd remember you… since I've been longing to meet you again…"

"Kufufufufu, as I thought, you are the same with that skylark, so blood-thirsty."

"Fufufu, I think we resembles each other more, Rokudo-san. Holding that mask and hid that bloodthirsty face of yours…"

"Kufufufu, I hope you could provide some entertainment in the future…"

"I'll be stronger when the time come… Until then, wait for me." You threatened, pointed your wooden sword to the illusionist right beside his neck.

The said man only chuckled in amusement and answered, "Kufufufu, seems that I'm running out of time… Goodbye then…."

The navy haired boy suddenly disappeared into an air and changed into a small girl that you met in the Sky Battle Ring, without any hesitation, you approached the girl.

"I was right…. This girl is his vessel… Now… where should I carry her…"

Just when you want to carry Chrome, a voice surprised you, "(S/n)?"

You turned back and your guess was right about the owner of the voice, "Y-yamamoto?"

"Ahahaha, you still here. Oh, that girl, what is she doing here?"

"I dunno, ahaha, since Rokudo-san appeared and we talked about something."

"Ahahaha, so should we wait for this girl to wake up…or…umm…"

"The first thing we should do is to get far from this school now or Hibari-senpai will mad."

"That'll be bad. Ahahaha!" then both of you went on to somewhere.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the park, you helped Yamamoto leaned Chrome down on the bench, "We are lucky Hibari-senpai doesn't appear…."

Swinging his hand to, Yamamoto laughed cheerfully and answered like a child, "Yeah, hahaha, and that was entertaining, like playing cat and mouse. Hahahaha!"

"Ungh…."

You turned your head to the purplehead, "Ah, you finally wake up."

"Hahaha, now we don't have to search for her home."

With a cautious manner, Chrome stood up and looked down, "Uhh…um…T-thank you?" then she left both of you alone at the park.

You giggled, amused by that shy girl, "What an odd girl, haha. So cute."

"Hahahaha, it's your turn, let's go home?" Yamamoto grabbed your back and forcing you to walk with him.

You quickly released yourself from his touch, felt somehow strange when your crush touched you. Your heart began to throb fast and the time seemed to ticking so slow, the cold breeze was the only sound which echoing in your ears. The only thing you didn't realize because you looked away was that the athlete felt awkward too somehow, but he tried to keep his cool in front of you.

You began in hesitation and faced him eye to eye, "Ah, yeah, but…. Why are you still here? I thought you don't have any practice today…."

Yamamoto looked up while scratching his back head and responded, "W-well, my instinct told me to come…so, yeah, hahaha…."

There was a gap between your conversations as you dazed at his words and the crow's sound butted in, and then you finally burst, "Pffft, that's funny. Ahaha, so you came because of your instinct? Hahahah."

"Y-yeah, ahahaha! U-umm, want to go home…together?" His laugh disappeared and his face was red, he couldn't even dare to see your (e/c) eyes.

It turned into another awkward moment, how could he made a face like that which was too cute for you to even look at his face, "O-okay, hahaha."

Began to walk slowly beside you, Yamamoto asked the conversation after he felt it would be more awkward if he didn't began a topic, "So…how's your leg? Well, I mean in the practice maybe—"

You smiled a little and showed your leg, "I'm fine, really. See? No scars."

The tanned boy laughed in agreement, and then he continued, "That's interesting, maybe you have another power? Hahaha."

"Another power? Not really, ahahah."

"Yeah, like, maybe you have Sun Flame?"

"Ehh? I don't think so..."

"Whoaaa, so that's a mystery… Hahahaha. But I'm glad that you are okay now, I'm so pathetic back then huh?" Yamamoto laughed a little, it was not a cheerful one…

You looked down to the ground and mumbled, "You are really cool back then that I can die happily to see you…"

Suddenly a warm breath caressed your cheek and surprised you with its voice, "Hmm, what did you say? Hahaha, I don't really hear it."

Tried your best to not crumble, you flatly stated with a small smile, "I said that you did a great job."

"Thanks."

Your crush dazed you once again with his dazing smile, like all of his happiness and kindness showed in that smile, his expression was flawless too, thanks God you never encountered any blood loss because of this. The moonlight's ray made his face more amazing, that perfect shaped jaw, that half closed eyes…that lip… his lip… would it feel good if you pressed your own to him?

"What's wrong (S/n)?"

For Aphrodite's sakes, his face was far too close to you and that lip was your every temptation. How could that love goddess tempted you this far? Even though he now was staring at your crimson face, you still can glance away from his honey colored eyes…

The sound of your fallen wooden sword startled you and you quickly walked back, "E-eh…um, n-nothing!"

Being a worried boy as ever, he pulled you to him and tried to palm your forehead, "But your face is all red! Lemme check!"

And for you being so defensive in your current state, you dodged his touch and said, "Hyaahh, I'm okay!"

Yamamoto pulled you again, persistent to check your heat, "Are you sure?"

You stammered, felt that you no longer could hold your feeling, your heart could be exploded in any seconds, "Y-yeah… it was… umm, the temperature…y-yeah, because the temperature is too hot. Ahahahah."

Loosening his grip, the tanned boy laughed, "Really? Ahaha, you are so weird, it's cold!"

"M-maybe, ahaha. U-uhh… I'll just… run to my house now…so…umm…see you tomorrow!" You ran away after releasing yourself from his touch.

"W-wait, (S/n)!"

You ignored his call and made a dash to your home, quickly enter it before your face become a tomato in front of him, at least you won't show him your weak self…not in front of him.

Felt so pathetic, the athlete tightened his grip, "Tch…. How must I tell her…"

In the middle of Yamamoto's self introspection, a baby form jumped in front of him and declared himself, "Master of love is arrive~, Raburebo is here!" It was Reborn who wore a cupid like costume with a heart shaped pin attached on his blonde wig, moreover, don't forget his love arrow.

"Whoa, another baby, hahaha."

"Are you confused in how to get your date?"

"H-huh?"

"Are you eager to make her as your girlfriend?"

"U-umm, I…"

"Then no fear! As I will guide you to reach your love!"

"But… how can I trust you? Hahaha."

"All of this is the pair that I manage to make them together." Reborn threw a scroll to Yamamoto who opened it after he caught it.

"Whoaa, amazing! M-maybe… you really can… help me?" The athlete amazed by the pair's name but to think that Reborn only wrote that name in thought, which meant that that entire name was a fake; Yamamoto was surely a poor thing.

"Fufufufu, I'll help all youngsters who need my guidance…" Reborn smirked in victory.

~TBC~

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update nee… I can keep up to update every week now… but still, I'll try to update this whenever I can. So, stick with this fic nee, hehehe, review and thanks~

Choose between Dino, Byakuran and Spanner~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~ XD

So far…. Dino (14), Byakuran (5), Spanner (20)


	9. Ame no naka de no Sakuraki

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(IX. Ame no naka de no Sakura-ki)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: Yoo~, I'm updating this one~ finally ^^ and glad I updated this one along with Mukuro's, enjoy eh~? 

You were standing in front Tsuna's house right now, lifting up your hand to press the bell button with your pointy finger and waited for someone to open the door. It was a peaceful Sunday where you were just meditating after your daily training when Reborn suddenly sent you a paper message. It was not a simple letter when the way you got the message was from the sharp arrow which almost pierced your head if you didn't defense yourself using your sword.

"Araa, (y/n)-chan isn't it? Please come in!" Tsuna mama greeted you cheerfully, she looked very pleased with your coming and let you enter her son's room even though she said that the owner of the room was out for a while to buy something and would be back soon.

The room seemed so…not in order since you saw all the things were on the floor, laying helplessly there until someone tidy them up, well, boy's room. You tried to search for an empty space and choose to sat on the bed because that was the only empty space to sit in the room. You wondered about what Reborn would discuss later… and you wished to see him for a while…

Suddenly the door opened and revealed a crowd with Tsuna standing in the front, "W-whoa! (S-s/n)?"

You bowed politely and greeted while standing up before sitting again, "Good afternoon, young Vongola…"

Lambo ran to you as usual and pulled your leg, "Kyahaahaha! (Y/n)! You come to play with Lambo, right?"

I-pin said, "No, Lambo! You shouldn't pull nee-chan's leg like that!" You lifted Lambo up and throw him continuously to the air after catching him back again and again.

Fuuta came in and tried to hold Lambo and I-pin in his arms, "Maa, maa, Lambo and I-pin, stop arguing or (Y/n)-nee will be disturbed."

Tsuna added, uncomfortable seeing you being bugged by the kids, "Fuuta's right, control your behavior!"

You laughed a little and answered, "It's okay, Sawada. They are kids, though."

"Ahhh! You! What are you doing there! Sitting on Jyuudaime's bed like that…" Guess whose voice was that, it was our Jyuudaime's fanboy who now yelling at you and tried to push you from the bed but thankfully your crush stopped him before he seriously do it.

Ryohei came in and smacked Gokudera's back, hard, "Tako-head! You don't need to be so noisy TO THE EXTREME!"

Bianchi who was wearing her goggles sighed and muttered, "She may be the candidate of 10th Vongola's wife."

Gokudera screamed in agony, "NOOOOOO!"

Like ignoring Gokudera's sob, Reborn began, "Now that all of you have gathered here…. Let's go to hanami…"

Tsuna surprised by the sudden plan by his tutor, "Whaaaaat? But Reborn!"

Reborn said calmly, lifting up the bento box, "Mama has prepared the bento box."

Tsuna continued, "That's not the case, Reborn!"

Yamamoto looped his arms to Tsuna with a full force and laughed cheerfully, "Hahahaha, but hanami? I think that's a good idea~!"

You asked after thinking about hanami's places possibilities, "But don't you think that the hanami place will be very crowded these days?"

Suddenly, all the things in the room including the people inside floated in the air while Fuuta entering his ranking mode, "In my ranking book, the 1st ranked place that can be compared to the most beautiful place to see hanami is—"

You cut in, making the gravitation felt normal again, "Wait… I have one place in mind."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as you opened the gate to your family manor, Lambo and I-pin ran around, admiring your big house, "Whoaaa, you have a big house (Y/n)! Kyahahaha! Lambo-san liked it!"

Just when you want to call Lambo to come back because you were afraid that he'd lost, the said kid crashed on something big and when he looked up, he saw your fellow family, Shueei who had a body which was bigger than Lambo himself. And as much as you predicted, the cow kid cried in despair, scared of Shueei, he even peed when Shueei lifted him up to calm him down.

Shueei tried his best to calm Lambo down and pass the kid to Fuuta when the young boy offered his help, then he turned to your group and greeted, "Welcome to Engetsuika's famiy residence… I've heard from little (Y/n) that you want to do hanami here?"

You approached the muscular man who resembles Ryohei much but the different was, he had lime colored hair while his eyes were golden, "Yeah, since I'm afraid we won't get any space elsewhere… So, can we?"

The big man put his hand on your head and patted you kindly, "Of course, since Ryuuma, Heike, Furin and Mikoto are out for today, I think you can use it without any disturbance."

"The loud one is out, eh? Good… I'll accompany them to the Engetsuika now." You left with the groups to the hanami place.

After receiving many compliments from your comrades about the beauty of your manor which constructed as a traditional house type, you finally stopped at the small garden of yours. Several Sakura trees and many other trees were planted there beautifully with fish's pond built in the middle of the garden which made the garden become more suited for sight-seeing.

You explained to the crowds, "So, yeah, this is where I always use to do hanami with my family."

Bianchi stated, "(Y/n), someone had set the plaited map."

Suddenly, a calm voice came from behind, almost making the groups to run away before they realized that it was a human, "Ah, that's me who set it, please, enjoy the Engetsuika beautifulness. And here's our little serving…" said Kyouri, passing your groups and placed a traditional cake for each on the plaited map beside the Sakura tree.

"Whoaa, it's beautiful!" Everyone dazed at the traditional cake, shaped beautifully like a flower with a skilled carving on the top of the cake.

Kyouri giggled elegantly, "That's hand-made, try to eat that."

Gokudera asked in disbelief to Kyouri, he never seen one before, "You can eat this?"

"Of course, that's a traditional cake, fufufu, your friends is amusing (y/n)…."

Bianchi carved a creepy smirk and said, "You should teach me how to make a beautiful cake like this."

Grateful hearing that, Kyouri smiled gently and added, "Sure, fufufu. Oh, I'm sorry of my rudeness in front of the young Vongola for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Kyouri, one of the Engetsuika's Guardian, pleased to meet you."

Suddenly someone appeared behind Tsuna, "I'm Fuuki,pleased to meet you…"

Pulling the most silent back so he didn't make the others afraid of his presence, Shuuei showed up and introduced himself, "Name's Shueei! Nice to meet you Vongola! And we hope you get the best hospitality here, enjoy yourselves…" Then he grabbed his fellow housemate's sleeve and pulled him to the main house along with Kyouri who was silently following.

Tsuna crawled back slowly and mumbled to you, "All of your family member is…umm, kind of…charismatic, aren't they?"

You giggled and responded, "You haven't seen the rest… By the way, how's the Engetsuika?"

"(Y/n)-nee, what is Engetsuika?" Fuuta asked, didn't had any idea of the Engetsuika thing that all of you mentioned before.

You slowly pointed to the biggest tree behind you and explained calmly, "This Sakura tree's name is Engetsuika, it's the oldest Sakura tree and the biggest one from the other tree in this house."

As everyone nodded to you explanation and saw the Sakura tree enthusiaticaly, Lambo suddenly made a fuss, "Sooo, sooo! Lambo-san heard that a corpse is buried under the old Sakura tree!"

I-pin who began to scared, tried to stop Lambo from speaking too far, "Lambo! Don't speak nonsense!"

Reborn smirked, a dark shadow covered his eyes, "Hn, who knows if the story is true…"

Tsuna who was trembling tried to remind his tutor, "Reborn, don't scare everyone!"

You tried to hold your scary thought but ended up stammering your words, "I-I've checked once but this area is safe, s-so… there's nothing here."

Yamamoto noticed the change on your face and quickly approached you slowly, "(S/n), your face is really pale!"

The silverhead asked slowly, "…Are you afraid… of ghost?"

You began to pour cold sweat, denying everything about you hated the ghost because they might look down on you, "M-me? I-i…uhh…"

Gokudera scowled, burst to laugh, "What? So you are really afraid, ehh? Hahaha!"

Reborn cut in, making a sudden long silent, "Tsuna, something is there…"

Tsuna snapped, he couldn't take it anymore, "Eeeek! Reborn, don't scare me!"

Fuuta tried to cling at Tsuna's sleeve and he hid himself behind the bigger boy, closing his eyes tightly, "T-tsuna-nii, I'm afraid!"

A creepy sound coming from the ground around the Engetsuika Sakura tree made you imagined the worst, something that your father had shown to you before. And you were right as something began to appear and it became clearer in every minutes, clear enough for you to remember its appearance, bloody face which someone wouldn't ever know that it was a face before with a messy long hair and long white kimono with blood stains while the front side being opened slightly, showing its broken skin and bones.

You snapped and tried to run while screaming as loud as you can, closing your eyes tightly, "…kyaaaaaahhh!"

A hand pulled yours and tried his best to make you overcome your fear by giving you a calming hug, "O-oi, (S/n)!"

You shouted as loud as you could and struggled in Yamamoto's arms while still closing your eyes, hoping the ghost would disappear soon, "I HATE GHOST!"

Tightened his hug, the athlete whispered softly right at your earlobe, giving somewhat a chill as he whipered with a husky voice, "It's okay, I'm here, look at me."

"N-noo! The ghosts are here! T-the ghosts—"

Yamamoto cupped his hands on your cheeks and made your eyes opened in surprise then saw his eyes directly, making a contact to each other, "Pull yourself (S/n), see your surroundings."

Your trembling body slightly began to calm down, without realizing that you still in your crush's arms you tried to see your surrounding and realizing that you were inside an illusionary world as you were separated from each other.

You guessed, "M-mist?"

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, "Ahh, so it really is mist? Hahaha, I've been thinking 'bout that!"

Finally realized how close he was to you and for him was hugging you right now while patting your head to calm you down, you stammered, "U-uhh, Y-yamamoto, this position seems to be…umm…"

The athlete laughed again, taking your statement lightly on his face but inside he was holding himself to not explode, "Ahahaa, what's wrong with this position? I thought it would be so much easier to fight and protect in the same time if I hold you like this!"

"U-um, no need to fight…this mist is from someone I know."

"Really? Hahahaha! But I think they are having fun in the other side, heard them?"

"O-oh yeah, we are separated. U-umm…how long do you plan…to hold me like this?"

"After the mist is clear? Hahaha! By the way… you are so small when I hold you like this. Hahaha!"

"Are you…giving me a 'compliment'?"

"Maa, maa, it's not like that! Hahaha! It's just, I…" His laughing face changed drastically to a serious one, he looked to your eyes deeply.

You dazed at his face, made you having a little blush on each side of your cheeks, "Y-yes?"

"I…"

Just when he wanted to say the words, you felt something and looked away, releasing yourself from his hug and took an offensive move.

You said to Yamamoto before disappearing to the mist, "The mist is weakening… I must check the others… "

Yamamoto responded, "I'll follow you from behind, hahaha!"

A voice appeared and suddenly a form appeared too on Yamamoto's shoulder, "You almost said it…"

The athlete only could scratch his head and disappointed on the timing, "Yeah…the timing was bad…"

"We always have next time, hn."

"Hahaha, you are right!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a peaceful evening while there was not ghost anymore, and all of you were gathering outside while you pulling your brother's collar and ready to cut Ryuuma with your sword.

"…you dare to spread your illusion while my friend is here…?" You said while sending Ryuuma a very cold sharp glare.

Your brother couldn't move, afraid that you would cut him if he move, "W-well that's…"

You tightening your grab and pushing the edge of your sword closer to your brother's neck, "I'm not accepting any reasons… and how dare you to make that kind of cheap illusion… Want to die soon?" You sent several blows to your brother.

Tsuna butted in and stated shakily, "I-it's okay (S/n), well, it's scary though, but I think it's still fun."

Yamamoto laughed to you, made you releasing your brother's collar, "Hahahaha, yup, it was fun!"

The right hand man who had a pale face added, "J-jyuudaime had said that…"

Bianchi mumbled, "Even if you nearly faint, Hayato?"

The siblings quarrel wouldn't be fun without Gokudera's yell, "I-I'm not!"

Ryohei sent invisible punches to the air, "THAT WAS FUN TO THE EXTREME! I'D LIKE TO VISIT YOUR HOUSE AGAIN SOMETIMES!"

Tsuna laughed sheepishly and excused himself, "Well then, we'll be off since it's already evening…"

"Ciaossu then." Reborn followed beside Tsuna while the others did the same.

Yamamoto heard a voice while he was walking, _"Thank you for protecting me earlier…" _he quickly looked back at you who was smiling with blush at your cheeks then he smiled the same too before continue to follow his boss.

Shueei laughed cheerfully, ignoring his leader who was kissing the ground right now, "Hahaha, little (Y/n) is scary huh? Beating up our leader like that…"

Kyouri giggled, "Fufufufu, that's our (Y/n)."

Fuuki smirked a little, "Treat you right, Ryuuma… But I think you should thank Ryuuma, (Y/n)."

Ryuuma who now had blood pouring from his forehead looked at you and said with a cute voice, "Yup, imouto~ If I didn't use my illusion then he won't make any move."

Once again you sent your brother a dagger glare and threatened, "Should I add some more bruise, Aniki?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryuuma walked outside the corridor, stopped at random spot while a little shadow appeared before him.

He sighed and complained, "It'll cost you more Reborn, she really smacked me…"

Reborn smirked, "Hn, it's your own fault… anyways, I thank you for today, you really helped out."

Your brother laughed in a mischievous way, "Hahah, it's nothing, I've been thinking of some ways to get them together, youngsters these days never learn… especially them… they are so dense…."

Reborn added, seemed to had another plan, "That's why we need to add some spices."

Ryuuma grinned, "I know, hahaha. But I think the obstacle will be harder in the future…"

"We haven't tried it yet, Ryuuma."

"Hmph, you are right…"

-TBC-

A/N: Thanks for reading~ ^^ hope I can make the next one faster, anyway, review neee~ thanks again~ :D

Choose between Dino, Byakuran and Spanner~ the winning man is my next man in my new fic. Vote Please~ fufufu~ XD

So far…. Dino (14), Byakuran (5), Spanner (20)


	10. Haru Hana

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

( Hana)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: I'm updating… TTWTT and I don't feel so good…. Enjoy this btw~ ^^ 

With all the event happened at the Engetsuika Sakura Tree, the days quickly passed by with no one noticed that it was the big day for the Namimori cultural festival. Even though much had happened in the days passed like interrogated by Hibari about your meeting with Mukuro several days ago at that night before you met Yamamoto coincidentally, moreover, your relationship with your crush that seemed to be closer than before.

You calmly opened the class' door, being so diligent to come early in the morning only to manage the café for your class with your other friends. The decoration for the café was done, thanks for the late night work two days ago only to make a gothic look café with gothic lamp, lace and black ribbon surrounded the decoration beautifully. The atmosphere inside the classroom was elegantly different; it felt like you were really in a real café with an obscure view inside.

"Ohayou gozaimasu[1], everyone." You bowed politely t everyone, finally learnt to say your greeting perfectly, forgetting your way to greet in the past days, you usually used 'gokigen yo[2]' rather than 'ohayou gozaimasu' thanks to your friend who insist you to say it in informal way.

All of them responded to you, and as you expected while coming in, they were still busy managing the costume and were still checking the decoration in case something was not right. You approached the one who waved her hand to you, the one who coordinate the costume if you were right.

"Well, good morning (y/n)-chan~! Ready for works?"

You giggled, happy to see your classmate was very enthusiastic, "Yes, I'm ready. And, umm… about yesterday's request…"

"Ahh, that. Well, yeah, can you do it? So many requests for you to do it, but we still provide you the original one in case you want to change or you decline the request."

You can feel a cold breeze behind you while your classmate said 'decline', and you knew you couldn't decline that…after all, it was interesting to try it once a while. So you responded, "I'll do my best."

And the entire human in the school with X's chromosomes were smirking to victory…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamamoto cheerfully entered the café after successfully running away from the baseball club's stand only to see the progress of the café, in fact, the baseball club's provide a silly and embarrassing stand which including a fanservice thing inside, so he better run away before he forced to do so.

The scene when he opened the door was surprising, maid and butler was standing around the café while some of them taking care of customers' orders elegantly and politely, with a little service like a maid/butler café in general. Tsuna in the butler's suit was amusing since he was not the type who suites to wear that type of clothing, Gokudera was shining among the customers who surrounded him and cheering for his handsomeness. Kyoko and Hana did look cute in that maid outfit, and you… he tried to search for your figure but he never find you.

He went to the backroom that was made inside the classroom with long white fabric surrounding it as the wall and got his butler's costume from the coordinator before he confidentially wore it and walked to the café, making all the girls and boys dazzled by his perfect figure, his godly thin muscled body made it even better.

Then he heard whispers between the maids, "Oh my God, look at him, he's so gorgeous!"

"I-I agree, ahh~ I can die happily seeing the three of them…"

"Yes~! Yamamoto, Gokudera and even (s/n)! I never knew she would be that skilled, I'm gonna die soon~!"

"Glad we ask her to do it nee, I never thought she would take up that offer."

Yamamoto was curious to death, were you not here right now and handling other matter at the other side? Or the girls set up some silly plan for you? He couldn't see you among the maids…. Maybe you…just in case were wearing something different…

One of the customers lifted her hand and said, "C-can I have (s/n) to serve me?"

The athlete was silent, innocently took the order from the other customers while waiting for you to come out and he were surprised to see you, you looked very different and…he was speechless. That butler costume that you wore fits you perfectly with that short black wig you had, and the way you approached the customers with your dazzling yet cool icy smile… he never thought you would be so skilled to become a butler…even you, you changed from 'she' to 'he' today.

"May I serve you, milady?" you asked calmly, with your playful smile carved on your face that made the customer almost had a blood loss seeing you being so sinfully handsome and playful. Moreover, the customer mostly come only to see Gokudera, Kyoko, Yamamoto and you, so in the other words the four of you were the marketing key, as expected from your head classroom…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was finally break time for you, after being very tired for smiling all the time and being bullied by the customers themselves, you finally could sat down and enjoying the quietness at the back room. You loosened your grey colored tie and unbuttoning the highest button on your white shirt, slightly feel comfortable.

You wondered why all of the female's customers were so eager back then, they pulled you over only to talk with you and even asked for your number, they even insisted to take a picture with you… but you were grateful because you were not the only one who was facing this, Gokudera and Yamamoto were too. You looked down to your shoes, trying to recall how good that suit on his body…his athletic body made him looks like a man…your cheeks blushed in thought.

"(S/n)?"

A voice brought you back into reality, a sweet reality certainly if the man you've been thinking of showed up in front of you with the exactly same appearance in your thought. He approached you with his smile, a smile which was different from his usual, and this one showed something like…rage? You didn't understand.

"Otsukare-sama deshita[3], Yamamoto." You replied politely before he suddenly sat beside you.

"I'm surprised, hahaha."

"E-ehh? Unn, this must be surprising…"

"I think I'd see you in a maid costume today, hahaha, but you don't though, haha~!"

"They changed the costume in fact, hahaha. U-um…Yamamoto?"

"Yeah? Hahahah."

"Are you…in case…is in a bad mood right now?"

"Hmm, not really~, hahaha! Why do you ask?"

"U-um…nothing…"

You couldn't even bear to see his eyes; you were not brave enough to do so. His speaking tone was way too different, this time, it was pressuring…you didn't know very sure but you slightly could feel it like that. His response was only a small laugh and you suddenly stood up, making the athlete beside you looked at you with a confused look.

Trying your best to speak another topic, you stammered at the beginning, "W-well, d-d-do you think that the café is working smoothly?"

"Yeah, and it was fun, right? Hahaha!"

"Y-yes, the customers were cute too." You smiled awkwardly, not even noticing that the athlete stood up too and decreasing the gap between your bodies rapidly.

"I saw you were pleased by their reaction, hahaha, so funny when I see a girl like you acting like a real boy." He looked down at you, his eyes were not smiling, something was definitely not right here.

You looked away, feeling something they called fear, "W-well, I really want to try that once before."

"If I was the costumer, will you give me that kind of act too?"

"W-what kind of…act?"

"I want that full attention too…" The athlete knew he was being possessive right now, but he couldn't just hold his jealousy...

"Y-yamamoto?"

"What if I said that I—"

A voice gave a sudden cut to Yamamoto's words, revealing one of your classmates, "Ahh! Both of you are here!"

You left Yamamoto and approaching your classmate, "W-what can I do for you?"

"Your shift is done and I think you can go to take a tour around the school."

You asked back, "Really? There's nothing I can help you anymore?"

"Yup, and the same for you too Yamamoto~! Have fun, okay?"

The oblivious boy gave his usual laugh, "I will, hahaha! Thanks!"

"Oh, and by the way… don't take off your costume, kay? Consider you wear that as a promotion to our café."

Just when your classmate wanted to go back to the café, you called hesitantly, "I-I have a favor…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All eyes were looking at your direction, you felt really awkward because of this but you decided to keep walking and ignoring their eyes. But suddenly the crowd making a way for someone, and you knew perfectly that person was, Hibari Kyouya was there.

He walked ignorantly, never giving his care to people around him. Hibari always being tamed every time the school held its cultural festival, he wouldn't go around and beat people who were crowding (except the one who made trouble) after saying his all time favorite phrase like, 'Herbivore' or 'I'll bite you to death' in the day like this, considering the cultural festival was the magnet for next year freshmen to enroll in the Namimori-chuu.

When he stopped his step right in front of you, his eyes were scanning you from up to down then looking straight to your eyes. You've been thinking for several mocks from the prefect and were more than ready to receive it without planning to take it to your heart.

"Not bad…" then he left.

You were shocked to death, not that you never heard his praise before but his way of praising was way too surprising. Yamamoto who stood beside you gave you a light smack on your back and smiled cheerfully, it was his usual smile right now.

The costume you wore maybe amusing for that prefect's eyes since you never wore this kind of clothing, only traditional clothing, uniform and casual clothes. This maid costume with lace and ribbon being latched at every side on the fabric made this outfit looks real cute with some of gothic essence, the cleavage side was opened in a square shaped and the tie choker increased the cuteness point.

"I-is it… weird? I-I mean…I never wear…um…this kind of…umm…" you blushed in embarrassment, making the young boy beside you could die in any moment because overheat inside his mind, you were very cute.

"Y-yamamoto?" You called, slightly made the athlete came back from his dreaming land. He awkwardly nodded unconsciously, had no idea of what you said or asked to him.

"Y-yes?" He stammered, looking at you hesitantly with blush rose on his cheeks.

Just when you want to responded back, one of a cosplaying student approached both of you, then persuading, "Would you like to visit our couple ghost house~? I bet this will increase your love point~!"

You jumped on the spot due to your embarrassment; did you look like a couple in front of them? But you didn't really care because you extremely know that you wouldn't survive inside that ghost house, not that you would show another self-embarrassing show to Yamamoto, not this time, not anymore.

But when you felt someone gripped your hand, you knew you would go in no matter what as when you looked at Yamamoto, his face was very bright with additional hidden meaning buried inside that expression. And here you were, hesitantly entering the ghost house with Yamamoto grippe your wrist. You wondered which one would destruct you first, Yamamoto's touch or the ghost.

As you walk, you tried as hard as you could to stay calm even though deep inside you really want to run. But then when a hand landed on your head and ruffled it gently, you suddenly felt calm somehow.

"Y-yamamoto…"

"Yes?"

"S-stop ruffling my hair…" you swore you could die at any moment, your heart was throbbing fast and you were afraid that he might hear your throbbing sound.

A confused expression appeared at the athlete's face, making you wonder what the reason was, and then he said, "Well, I'm holding your hand right now and my other hand is not doing anything…."

Your face paled, "W-what?"

"Stay close to me, I'm here…" With reflex, he pulled you closer and realized that there was nothing on your head. Not wanting to freak you out, he said, "It's only a decoration, let's move on."

You tremblingly pulled Yamamoto's sleeve, "R-really?"

He gently gripped your hand that was pulling his sleeve and caressing it gently with his other hand, "Yup, um…sorry for dragging you here." Then pulled you to take another step.

"Y-yamamoto… I think that something…." You swore that you saw something, "will appear…" and something really did appear... you screamed loudly and tried to run but Yamamoto's hand didn't let you to go.

"Ssshh, it's a person, hahaha, it's okay. Look, it's gone now." He pated your head, happy to see the weak side of you, he found it rather amusing though he like all of you.

"That's why I don't like ghost house… first time I entered then ghost house, I almost faint… and I never been entered the ghost house since then…" You said, feeling so pathetic.

"I like this part of you… I think it's cute~, hahaha!" Yamamoto cheerfully guided you in the ghost house, making the speechless you feel safe.

Your mind was in the complicated state right now, many thoughts swimming in your mind, one of it was the 'like' word in Yamamoto's word… he was acting weird today… maybe you should consult this with your family…something about attention…possessive and…like…

~TBC~

A/N: Spanner's fic will be uploaded along with 11th chapter of this fic since he won~^^. But actually, I'm confused whether to continue this or not after they dated, since I'm planning to make more chapter which will become more complicated based on the future arc…well, give me your opinion 'kay? ^^ R&R, thanks~

[1] Good morning, I'm surprised if you don't know this one's meaning if you like watching anime :p

[2] Polite way to greet, literally means good day, it can be use as a farewell's choice of word.

[3] thanks for your hard work


	11. Tsumettai Ame

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(XI. Tsumettai Ame)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: I'm updating…really sorry for the veeeery late update. Anyway, thanks for all of you who were reviewing the previous chapter! I appreciate that~!…. Enjoy this ~ ^^ 

You were walking to the assigned place as he wanted you to meet him there; he said that he would tell you something. You couldn't help but to think about what you would say to him, because deep in your mind you were struggling with so many choices and possibilities. That words, he would say it to you, that were what your mind kept telling you, but you still not trust your mind. Which will you choose, him… or your family? Even thought you had the same feeling as him, at the first time you saw him you knew that you shouldn't get closer to him, not that you hate him, not that you love your family as much as you like him…. But you were too afraid… afraid to see and believe that the day when you would see him died in from of your eyes would come.

His tall figure could be seen from far away and you could saw him with someone there, they were…hugging? You were too shocked that you back away and unconsciously hit the trash-burner machine, making a rather loud sound. The girl who was hugging him surprised and then took a quick step, leaving you and Yamamoto standing there awkwardly.

"Y-yo, (S/n)…hahaha." Yamamoto hesitantly greeted you, but still gave you his smile.

You stared at him flatly, silently making your decision inside your mind, "What do you want to talk?"

He came closer to you, making no escape for you as he cornered you beside the trash-burner machine and make your back touched the wall. But you wouldn't escape, as your mind was already set.

"Well….umm…how to say this… hahaha…"

You only stared at his honey-colored eyes, hypnotizing him with your own (e/c) eyes while the wind slowly caressing your (h/c) hair, for him you were the most beautiful girl, the cold aura that he could feel from you and many other thing s about you…he couldn't help but to always feel it.

"Umm…hahaha, yeah… to tell you the truth…I…" he paused, gulping hard and took a deep breath before continued, "I...I like you."

He finally said it, putting all of his courage to that simple word, but so many meaning inside… But he didn't see what he want to see on you, you were giving him a flat stare and only waited for him to continue the rest.

"S-so, will you…be my girlfriend?"

"I don't have the same feeling as yours… sorry." You responded flatly, giving a cold stare to the man in front of you

"O-oh… really? Hahaha… sorry then…" he said, while making a surprised expression that slightly made his cheerful face gone.

"If you don't have any more business… may I leave now? I need to meet senpai now…"

With that you left…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Calmly sipping his tea while reading some of the document which only him and the rest of disciplinary committee would know about the content, he expected you to say something after coming in and sat on the couch without any words, but you still sitting there, acting like a stone statue.

"(S/n) (Y/n), if you don't have any b—"

You cut him off, he wouldn't like this as a sign of his annoyance carved on his face, "I rejected him."

"…Then? The disciplinary committee has no business in that kind of matter."

"I lied… I'm so pathetic…" you gritted your teeth in the middle of your words.

The prefect couldn't help but only gave you a sigh as your respond, he never thought you would come to his office only to tell him such a pathetic story.

"Are you a herbivore now? Being so pathetic like nothing you can do beside running away…." he smirked to you, putting his glass of tea and the document in his other hand then stood up before finally approaching you.

"I dreamed his death every night… I'm afraid… and what the worst part is… I may be the one who killed him…"

As you finished your words, the lightning and thunder occurred in the same time and the rain finally fell as the cloud poured all of its content to the ground, giving bless to the plant on the earth. Seeing the rain didn't make you calm like usual, yet, your heart was so crushed… his expression before was the only last thing that you want to see than anything.

The evil prefect amused with your last sentences, who wouldn't? a dream like that was like a premonition of the future and he thought that you would have an easy kill if that really happened, but you wouldn't let something like that happened to him, even it means for you to sacrifice you own feeling, just like now…

Hibari suddenly sat up across the sofa you've been sitting on, lifting up one of his leg and laid it on his other leg. He couldn't help but to give you his marvelous smirk due to his amusement, he enjoyed it to hear you said that words. What would it feel to kill someone you love the most? Even though, he thought that your love to your family was much bigger than to the baseball-freak boy.

"Hibari-senpai…Ab—" Just when you wanted to finish your sentence, a loud sound of banged door appeared and you could see Lambo running around after entered the Disciplinary Committee, one who know what kind of place was that would had no courage to enter, unless they had a death wish.

"Mukyaaahahaha~! Lambo-san has arrived~! Found (Y/n)!"

Tsuna followed from behind, simply had a pale face because of the ruckus that Lambo mad, "L-lambo! Don't go!"

Hibari mumbled, couldn't stand the loud and was ready to strike everyone, "…herbovires.."

The young Vongola's face became paler than before he would get a good beating from Hibari, "U-uwahhh, I'm sorry Hibari-san! I-I will take Lambo out of here now!"

"I'll help you Jyuudaime[1]! Hey, you yagyuu baka[2]! Help Jyuudaime!" Gokudera commanded, couldn't help to see his beloved Jyuudaime handle the disaster alone.

"Hahahaha, I know, I know." The moment he came to help, he glance at you and gave you a pity smile. You suddenly felt something hurt inside…but that disappeared as Lambo hugged your leg while Tsuna pulled his leg.

"Noooo! I want to play with (Y/n)! Nee [3], (Y/n), play with Lambo-san!"

You harshly released Lambo's tiny hand from your leg and after that Tsuna fell with Lambo on the top of his stomach, "I don't have time with kids… sorry Lambo…"

The cow kid shocked and then going on rampage, bringing out his bazooka and then shot it to your direction, "Waaaahhh! I hate (Y/n)! Go die!"

"(Y/n)! Watch out!" Yamamoto called, moved his body by instinct as the bazooka still flying rapidly towards you but he didn't face enough.

The moment you wanted to strike the bazooka after unsheathing your wooden sword, you were too late… and the pink smoke appeared, engulfing your whole self.

You opened your eyes a little while coughing and flapping your hand to eradicate the pink smoke, and as the smoke slowly disappear, you realized that you were not at the disciplinary office. You've heard about the bazooka and you knew that it would sent you to the TYL's world, but this was an amusing experience for you to try it real, to think that such machine would exist…

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice called as the shadow approached from the pink smoke, and as the smoke lifted, you saw a tall man with black hair and a pair of brown-eyes which looked the same as Yamamoto, you wondered if this man was really the athlete.

You took an offensive pose as you tried to defend yourself from the man who now standing in front of you, giving you a little smile while still gripping a sword in his grip, real sharp sword. He knew that the sword he gripped looked like a threat for you as you didn't have any idea of what happened.

He put his sword away and casually approached you, "Easy, (Y/n), hahaha. You looks so tense."

You tried to call but still not let your sword down, "Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Yup, it's me, hahaha, but I think I'm different than the one you usually see right?"

"Because now is ten years later from my original time?"

"Yeah, something like that, hahaha. Oh yeah, you have 3 minutes until you can go back to your original time."

You gulped and tightened your grip of your wooden sword, while couldn't help to admit the fact about his handsome face as the scar on his right chin mad his face became manlier, "Don't come closer… I'll wait for the three minutes to pass without you coming to me…"

"Hahaha, that's quiet rude speaking… even though I really miss you."

"What?" He easily took your wooden sword and gave you a sudden hug, circling you with his arm and provide you a warmness, "W-wait, let me go!" you swore you would melt if he kept hugging you like this, the fact that his smell was so good that it drove you crazy.

"Let me hug you like this until your time ends… since the you from here can no longer be touched by me…"

"I don't know what happened…but please let me go… please…" You begged, you already decided to sacrifice your feeling.

"Ahh, yeah, haha, I remember that today was the day… the day you refused my feeling, hahaha."

"If you remember, then please…. Don't hug me!"

"Why do you keep lying to yourself…"

"I'm no— Umph!"

He cut your words by harshly leaned his lip to yours, giving so much to your first kiss. You felt weird as you always imagined Yamamoto himself to kiss you softly, not passionate like this. And the one who kissed you now was him in TYL version, you never even dreaming about this.

In the middle of his kiss, he lifted up his head to see your teary eyes, completely shocked by his sudden action, "Sorry to do this… but still… I still love you…" Then he continued to kiss you before deepening the kiss and slipped his tongue to feel your mouth, ignoring your struggle below his muscular body. You suddenly remembered about that night…about the man who saved you, now were doing the same thing to you. But deep inside your mind, you knew you wouldn't mind him to touch you…

======Meanwhile====

"(Y/n)! are you….o…kay?" Yamamoto quickly moved to your side but he was surprised to see a different form of you.

The older you were sitting on the floor, showing the same innocent expression like you always had while gripping a sword.

"(Y/n)…?" the athlete called, afraid he was wrong to recognize you. A second ago you were wearing a school uniform, but now in front of his eyes, you were wearing a pale colored hakama, your hair was bounded by a matched ribbon and your face looked colder.

You gave no answer either any voice as a respond, but you slowly approached him after you stood up, looking at the swordsman straight at his brown eyes with your (e/c) eyes, swaying around your (h/c) strands in the winds blow.

Yamamoto couldn't feel anything from you, the you from present always giving around some peaceful aura yet could be a murderous aura in the meaning time but the future you…nothing, emptiness, it was like he would be swallowed by the emptiness. But as you gripped his sleeves, the aura changed into the usual you, the peaceful aura was spread. Your expression was still the same, but strangely it was a little sad, seemed like you regretted something.

"Takeshi…"

He knew the girl who was standing in front of him right now was definitely you but much older, same voice and same eyes…same lips… but much more matured than you from the present. He couldn't stand to see you with teary eyes as the future you looked right now, he wanted to hug you but he afraid that you would refused him for the second time… the pain still hurts.

But he was wrong as you suddenly planted a soft kiss on his lips, and when he wanted to pull out, you pulled him to you and deepened the soft kiss, a sweet but not passionate kiss. This kiss felt so sad, even if the future you didn't cry he felt it that your were crying inside your heart but still acted so strong to not revealed your weak side, the same as the present you.

Suddenly, the future you disappeared in the pink smoke and changed quickly into the present you. Still in the same pose as the athlete and the future you did, you were gripping on his sleeves and the soft kiss still continued.

You surprised and quickly pulled out, never imagined that you'd got kisses from the same man but different age in one day. As you wanted to go away, Yamamoto pulled you and hugged you tightly, felt afraid that if he let you go, he'd never met you anymore. But you still shocked after the future Yamamoto planted a deep kiss on you and giving you his mark on your pale neck… the mark which Yamamoto thought he would never let you go and to never let other take you, you were his…and he knew he would make you his…

-TBC-

A/N: How's that? O.o review please! Thankiess!

[1] Jyuudaime= Tenth

[2]Yagyuu baka= baseball freak

[3] Nee= hey

[4] TYL= Ten Years Later


	12. Warai Hana

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(XII. Warai Hana)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: Enjoy this, hopefully my writing skill not decreasing after all of the hiatus… ^^ 

The red mark at your neck wouldn't disappear… you have spent five hours just to wait for the mark to disappear, you felt so embarrassed. The same man but in the different space of time had hugged you, kissed you and moreover the older self of this man gave you a hickey. You sighed, looking at the mirror as you sat in front of your table and caressed the mark at your neck.

You wondered if Yamamoto would do the same thing as his older self did to you and you felt that blood rushed to your head, making the dirty thought of yours seemed very hot as your cheek turned red. Realized that you have imagined something dirty, you quickly shook your head, but his warmness after he hugged you earlier still there, engulfing your whole body…

======Flash Back====

_He realized that he had hugged you for a very long time, worried about you, he quickly release his hug and looked at you. Surprised was the right word to describe his situation right now as he saw an unusual face of yours, your very red face. _

"_Uhh..umm… did I…hurt you?" He asked, uneasy…_

"_N-no… it's just… you…hugged me so sudden…"_

"_I'm really sorry for that! I'm sorry…" He kneeled down, afraid that his hug would make you hate him more._

_You startled, to think he would kneel like that…_

"_I hugged you because I'm afraid that I won't be able to see you anymore… so I moved based on my instinct…"_

"_Why…why do you so… why do you always like this…" You looked down, forbidding him to see your teary eyes._

_He only waited, he didn't know what to do… afraid that he might hurt you further if he do something._

"_I love you so much…to the point I want to kill myself for having this feeling towards you… and I even tried to erase this feeling, but why? Why did you still holding me this tight?! I hate you… I hate you because you made me love you…" _

_The swordsman didn't even think as he stood up and embraced you once again, this time to make you feel secure inside his arms. He never thought that your feeling would be this deep, and he dared to say "like" to you who "loved" him… he felt very pathetic… _

"_(Y/n)… Don't cry… please…"_

"_I hate you…" you murmured in your cry._

"_Yeah, I know… but still… I want to protect you; I want to be with you, even though you hated me… I still want you… I don't care about everything else… as long as I can see you, as long as I can hold you like this…"_

_What a surprise… an oblivious man like Yamamoto was able to say something so deep. You were speechless and only able to saw him as he moved closer to you. He planted a very soft kiss at your forehead, slowly caressing you cheek and erasing the tears from your eyes._

"_You know… you look more beautiful if you smile…" he said with a smile as bright as a sun, and then whispered once more before landed another soft kiss on your lips, "You are so beautiful…"_

======End of Flash Back====

Your face reddened again as you recalled that he had kissed you for several time, to think that he was such a beast. But still, you didn't know what to do… those dreams would become true… every time you dreamed, it always become reality and this dream about you would kill him was…unbearable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It has been four days since that kissing accident and you haven't been talking to him since then, it was not because you hate him for that… it was just, you were too embarrassed that you might faint if you hear his voice. And to be honest, you thought that he become more charming than before. But you have to overcome your weird Yamamoto Disease, you had to talk to him, you need to make him understand… that his own persistent would led him to an unbearable future…

Just as you climbed up to the rooftop, someone pulled you and hugged you from behind.

"Gotcha~"

You surprised as to see Yamamoto hugged you so sudden, and of course, his act become more and more…weird?

"Y-yamamoto?! Let me go…!" You blushed for a countless time today; he did so many acts that would involve skin-ship these days.

"Why? Do you hate hugs? I really love it, especially to hug you. You are so fluffy." He buried his nose on your hair, inhaling the scent from your shampoo.

"W-wait…! You are not even my boyfriend…or my brother… so, hugging is too…intimate I think…"

"But you love me right?"

"H-how can you…" You blushed again, quickly turned down your head.

"And I do love you too… so I think it is okay to hug you. Oh, and don't worry, I've searched about this at the internet."

"Internet?"

"Yup, about what things you can do if both of you have the same feeling."

"B-but, isn't that… for dating couple?"

"Hm? Really?"

"O-of course! There's no way that… we can cuddles on each other…i-if we're not dating…"

"Then let's be a dating couple! Hahaha, since we have same feeling."

"But if we have that kind of attachment… then I'm afraid that my dream will come true… I'm afraid that you will be killed…and moreover, it will be worse that I may be the one who will kill you…"

"I know… but if I died because my beloved one killed me, wouldn't that be the happiest moment in your life…?"

"Why you…why you have to be an idiot…so foolish…"

"To love is to become a fool, right? That's what I read at the internet, hahaha!"

"Seriously… where did you get that phrase from?"

"Ah, from some manga that contains romance and action inside, hahaha! You want to read it?"

"Hahaha…you really are…such a fool…"

He smiled and then laughed like his usual self as you gave your most beautiful smile as if a big portion of burden on your shoulder had been lifted after you told him about your dream…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You opened your eyes in surprise and make a sudden move to sat straight, turning around your head and tried to see if he really was there, that Yamamoto Takeshi. But it seemed that you fell asleep right after you climbed up to the rooftop and found a comfortable position that made you fell asleep fast.

"It was…just a dream…" you murmured, holding your head and tried to wake up to the reality.

"And how brave you are… to skip class… want me to bite you to death?"

You quickly turned around and saw the well known devil prefect glaring at you, not only you dared to skip class but you slept at his most favorite place in his Namimori. He wasn't kidding when he already held his tonfa, up and steady.

"I didn't mean to sleep here, senpai… in fact, I fell asleep—"

"I'll bite you to death…" he ran to you and hit you with his tonfas, even though you managed to avoid the blow, Hibari kept attacking you.

======Meanwhile====

The brunette sighed, holding a very heavy box filled with the document that he must deliver to the store room. Gokudera couldn't help but to be patient as he too, was holding the same box as Tsuna's no matter how much he want to help his boss and just brought the two box with him. In the other side, Yamamoto lifted the box with a huge smile on his face, like his usual smile.

"Jyuudaimee…. Just…let me…bring yours too…" Gokudera tried hard to plead, the weight of the box surely made him hard to walk and his vein even popped out from his head, resulted from the weight of the box.

"G-gokudera… I think… we should…just….bring—"

Before the brunette could even finished his words, you came and ran towards him with a full speed as if want to get away from something and the brunette was right when he felt that the powerful source which was chasing you was him, the devil of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.

"(Y/N)?!" Yamamoto quickly put the box down and held you in his arms.

"Y-yamamoto! Let me go!" you struggled, his act might bring you a misfortune, and you were right..the prefect couldn't help but only to smirk.

"Yamamoto Takeshi… for interrupting my interest… I shall bite you to death…" Hibari showed his smirk, as devil as you could expect from him.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but if you chase her like this… I won't let you…" Yamamoto challenged while tightening his hold of you.

"Hn… if you say so…then, prepare to be bitten to death…" Hibari said, not event wasting time and started attacking the swordsman.

You snapped and quickly pulled out something from your pocket, piercing it to the floor. Flower petals scattered around the corridor and gulfing around the swordsman, protecting him from harm. You glared at the prefect, "Senpai… I won't tolerate this…"

Hibari smirked, pleased to hear your words which was like the permission for him to go all out. He would really enjoy this battle, but he knew, not in here. This Namimori that he loved so much must not be in any harm.

"Senpai… if I release my power now, this school will be nothing but dust after that…" you smirked but your eyes were as cold as ice.

"Tch…" Hibari turned around, letting all of you to go.

As soon as the prefect was gone, the flower petals disappeared and you quickly pulled Yamamoto out of the school and brought him to a nearest park.

"I don't know that you are such a foolish…" you pushed the man in front of you with one hand, and then continued, "I believe that I already told you to stay away from me… why are you so persistent…"

He laughed happily like his usual self, "Hahaha, many said that I'm a very persistent. To tell you the truth, it's more like I won't give up until I get what I want, hahaha."

You sent cold glares to the swordsman in front of you, couldn't believe that he was such an idiot. "Just…stay away from me…"

You quickly turned around but suddenly he pulled your hand and made you lost your balance, you fell to Yamamoto who was sitting on the bench. The swordsman gave you a naughty smirk as he positioned you easily on his lap and making you facing him face to face.

"I don't want to stay away from you…" He said, letting you saw his unbearable expression.

"Wha—"

He cut your words as he invaded your lips, giving a warm press to it. You tried to push him from you but he was too strong for you, and when he pulled out, he only smirked.

"How come…I will let someone as beautiful as you to go away from me…?" He said, glancing deep right at your eyes.

"This (e/c) eyes'… along with this (h/c) hair… ears, nose, cheeks, chin…everything… especially this…" he began to caress your lips with his thumb, making your whole body to shiver.

"Will you let me kiss your lips everyday…?"

You flustered, to think that such an oblivious man could say such things… you could feel that your body gradually became hot. Your face must be reddened by now… such position making you flustered even more.

In a second, he touched your lips with his again, giving you more warm kisses. His grip become tighter the more you struggled from him, and his kiss became more passionate as he pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss even more. You couldn't think clearly, his kiss was deadly…to thought that you would enjoy his kiss…

As his tongue invaded your mouth, you gasped and gave him more access to deepening the kiss. Unconsciously, tears were flowing out from your eyes as your temperature increased and your body weakened as you gave in to his hug. How this innocent-looked man could make you like this… it was unthinkable…

After he pulled out, you unconsciously buried your face on his shoulder and panting heavily. He smiled to see the result of his doing, then ruffled your hair gently while saying, "Will you let me do this to you everyday as your boyfriend?"

-TBC-

A/N: Thanks for reading ^^, review please XD


	13. Destroyed Flower

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(XIII. Destroyed Flower)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error (I've warned you)

A/N: Chapter 13~! Two more chapter to go :D 

Yamamoto groaned as the morning sun made his sleep interrupted, he tried to hide himself in the blanket but it was no use since the alarm was ringing loudly too. His big hand turned off the alarm and he tried to maneuver his heavy body to sit on the bed. The swordsman yawned, scratching his bare cleavage and then walked to the bathroom.

He saw himself at the mirror, his older self… and realized that he was just dreaming about his younger self, exactly 10 years ago. Yamamoto couldn't help but to smile to be dreaming his past like that while showering himself after he went to the bathroom.

_Ring~~ Ring~~_

Surprised to hear his ringing phone, he hurriedly washed away the soap and wiped himself dry. While still drying his hair with towel, he answered the phone.

"_Hey baseball freak! Where are you?!_" Obviously, it was him, the white haired guy, the Jyuudaime fanboy (A/N: No offense haha, he's a cute one)

"I-" Just before the swordsman giving his answer, he heard a banging at his door.

"Open your damn door, idiot!" Gokudera seemed to be very fierce today.

While covering his lower body with towel, he rushed to the door and opened it only to reveal Gokudera's fierce face and the beloved Jyuudaime who was trying to calm Gokudera. Yamamoto laughed cheerfully to think that he still befriended his best friend from his junior high.

After welcoming them in, the oblivious man prepared himself and showed his handsome self in the cover of green shirt, black suit and loosened tie.

"So, what's up today?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully and sat at the chair of the eating table.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera to give a sign to explain something to Yamamoto, the swordsman realized there was something wrong and wore his serious face.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…" Gokudera paused, rarely calling his friend's full name. "300 peoples have been wiped out in an instant, 299 deaths and only one survived."

Then the storm guardian holding out a big envelope and took out the picture of the crime scene where there are so many blood and corpses. In the photo, Yamamoto noticed something that made his brow twitched; it was something that he knew the best.

Tsuna said, "It seemed that you already notice something there…"

"Hahaha… yeah… of course… How can I forget these petals…" Yamamoto laughed, but his eyes were not laughing.

"The only survivor reported that he saw flower petals before all of his allies being wiped out, and he also said that the assassin was very fast that he only saw the color of black and also a long hair… he said that there is no doubt that the assassin is a woman." Tsuna explained.

Yamamoto grabbed his sword that located beside the sofa and then he said, "It's her… (s/n) (y/n)…"

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's hand, "Don't be so sure, after the clan destroyed ten years ago by Byakuran, (y/n) is missing and we knew that there is a possibility that she is death."

"I'll be leaving then… hahaha, don't follow me, okay?" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, wearing his shoes and went to the door.

"We will also be leaving then…" Tsuna said to Yamamoto while heading to the door too. Then he said something before he left with Gokudera, making Yamamoto smiled sadly.

"Be careful, Yamamoto-kun… If it is truly her, then she is the Death…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Engetsuika…" Yamamoto murmured, staring blankly to the Sakura Tree at Engetsuika's manor. The only thing which keep his insanity after losing you ten years ago is the Engetsuika sakura tree as the only one which didn't change and didn't lost.

Yamamoto sighed, and then walked away, passing through the messed building. The red marks still there, proofing the massacre of the Engetsuika family is the reality.

"(S/n) (y/n)… where are you…" Yamamoto looked pained, he gripped his sword tightly.

Suddenly, a voice appeared, "You called…?"

Yamamoto eyes twitched, couldn't believe what he saw. A (h/c) long haired girl, with black hakama and the same sword that he knew exactly who is the owner.

The swordsman gulped, trying to stay calm, "(Y/n)…"

You stayed quiet, "…"

"Where have you been in these 10 years…?" Yamamoto walked to you, "I've been looking for you… I missed you…"

You unsheathed your sword and pointed it to the man who was approaching you, "I was ordered to kill you…"

"What? Hahaha, are you kidding (Y/n)?"

Yamamoto blanked after you moved so fast to leave a scar on his face, he knew you were serious. As you going for a serious attack, Yamamoto had already drawn his sword and blocked your attack. You smiled and took a stance, "Hayate…"

A black wind appeared and swallowed Yamamoto, making scar on his body. The tanned man then summoned his swallow bird and rain pours down and stopped the wind.

"Too slow…" You murmured as a black wind that shaped like a scythe appeared and went to slash Yamamoto. "Kamaitachi"

Suddenly Yamamoto was already behind you, threatening you by putting his sword near your throat. "Not so slow… hahaha…"

"Don't touch me… I'll kill you… for sure…" You glared coldly at the man, and tried to escape yourself from his threat.

He hugged you from behind but still threatening to cut your throat, "It's been a very long time… since I hugged you like this…"

He kissed your neck softly, "You become cold… but your smell still the same as I remember… smell of flower…"

"Kurokaze…" You murmured again and then a burst of slicing wind came out around you, luckily Yamamoto released you before he got sliced.

Suddenly, a gas appeared around you and then you realized that it was a different place. You saw younger Yamamoto in front of you, and you thought that this was ten years ago, when Lambo suddenly made you went to the ten years later world.

"(Y/n)…?" the athlete called, afraid he was wrong to recognize you. He realized that this (y/n) is the different (y/n) from this year.

You stood up, stared at the younger man's eyes. You felt emptiness engulfing yourself, for letting such a kind man, such a honest man to become like that after the incident. You couldn't help but to let the tears came out, letting the soft side of you that you had been holding for ten years to come out at this time. Then you remember that this was that day, the day you refused this man. His face still showed a painful expression, but he still holding his best to smile at you.

Regretful for what you did, you accidently call his name, "Takeshi…"

But you stopped; you remember that 'he' had warned you. But the feeling that you held for 10 years is already reached its capability, and then you finally planted a kiss on his lips. Tears still swelled down, while you kissed him. You thought that you should have done it sooner to the Yamamoto in your year, but you couldn't, 'his' word kept playing inside your head to stay away from your loved one.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yamamoto surprised to see that you were already back, but his lips and your lips still touching. You realized the situation and quickly pushed him aside, and unfortunately, Yamamoto gave a sudden hug to you.

"Don't touch me…" You said, realizing that your sword were not in your hand, must be dropped when you were swallowed by the gas.

"I can't hold it any longer… I just met with your younger self… I can't… I still love you…" Yamamoto tightened his hug.

"I don't love you… If I want to live, I have to kill you…"

"Just… please…"

"I love Byakuran-sama…" You said, taking the chance of the surprised man to back off.

Then you heard a clapping sound, it came from behind you.

"Byakuran-sama…" You said, giving your salute to him.

"Well, well, soo… you are Yamamoto Takeshi… the rain guardian… and… (y/n)-chan past lover?" Byakuran said cheerfully, smiled slyly, and grabbing your shoulders intimately.

Yamamoto went into his offensive stance, but still surprised by the word that you said earlier, that you love Byakuran.

The white haired man chewed his marshmallow and then smirked, "Hmmm… I'm a bit of jealous right now… She's mine right now~" Then pulled you to him to give you a kiss on the lips. The rain guardian obviously angered by the scene as you didn't even to push him aside.

You said, "Byakuran-sama… I'll continue to kill him…"

"Nah, it's okay, hahaha. You already killed 299 men before, you must be tired. I don't want you to be tired; I want you to please me later." Byakuran kissed your cheek, and feed you marshmallow.

"Thenn… see you later… Yamamoto Takeshi…" The white haired man disappeared with you and left Yamamoto alone.

_Ring~~ Ring~~_

"Yes?" Yamamoto answered; he was not in the mood to talk.

"_Where are you? Hurry back to the office…. Sawada has been waiting for your report._" Ryohei said.

"I'll be there…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inside the meeting room, all of the Vongola's Guardians has gathered. All of them are waiting for Yamamoto to report.

"It's her… and suddenly Byakuran appeared… It's clear that she is working under Byakuran." Yamamoto reported.

Tsuna said, "It's weird enough… Engetsuika was destroyed by Byakuran, but she joined him…"

"Kufufu… she has no choice… she thought that Byakuran can destroy us anytime he likes…" Mukuro said while playing with his tie.

"I don't care her reason… I'll take her back…" Yamamoto said, unusually enraged during the meeting.

Ryohei stood up, "You are not the only one; we'll take her back to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled and said, "Our next objective will be taking (s/n) (y/n) as our hostage, then we will interrogate her about Byakuran. Hibari-san, Sasagawa-san, please lead the operation."

Just when Yamamoto want to speak, Tsuna cut in, "Yamamoto-kun, stay away from this matter. I forbid you to join in the operation until you can clear your mind."

-TBC—

A/N: The end is near~~ Hopefully it was a good reading ^^ Review please :D


	14. Bloody Rain

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(XIV. Bloody Rain)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error (I've warned you)

A/N: Chapter 14~! I'm on a roll :D 

The cold wind in the night made you hug yourself, searching for warmness that left inside your body. You stared at the full moon sadly while sitting on the rooftop of your old house, thinking back to your clan annihilation. The regrets filled your heart, as you know that you have done something terribly wrong, and then you gritted your teeth while closing your eyes as tight as you can, wishing all of this would just fade away.

"You..." You surprised by the faint voice that suddenly appeared, but the owner of the voice was nowhere.

"You are…."

The voice begin to sounded again, giving you a chill on your body, never before fear had taken you so deep inside and made you tremble so helplessly. You were overwhelmed by the fear so intensely that your tears began to pouring out.

"You… are…UNFORGIVABLE!" A lot of skeletons appeared and each of them were holding a sharp tools and weapons, ready to stab you anytime.

You couldn't move an inch and the skeletons were getting closer to you, ready to leave holes on your body, "D…dieeee…DIEEEE…"

Just when the skeletons lifted their arms and stabbed you, you screamed out loud.

"Easy, easy…" A blond-haired man grabbed your trembling body, slowly patting your back to calm you down.

The scenery was different from what you saw earlier, it was…not your old house. You tried to remember the place at first, readying your sword as your protection too.

"Hey, you are not going to cut me aren't you?" said the blond-haired man.

You recognized his voice and the place, "S..pan…ner…"

"Want some candy?" He took a candy from his pocket and handed it to you, which you accepted.

"So… Nightmare?"

You nodded, looking for the refrigerator that was buried inside the scattered paper and taking a bottle of water. After you finished the bottle of water, you tear the plastic wrap and start sucking the candy.

"Want me to create something for you? Something for your nightmare…" Spanner asked, going back to his working area (floor with many machine devices in front of him).

"I'll be going…" You said, ignoring Spanner's offer and left the room.

However, Spanner managed to ask, "Where to?"

"Not your business…" then you disappeared to darkness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aren't you harsh to that Yamamoto, Tsuna?" Gokudera asked while preparing tea for both of them, showing a little concern to his stressed comrade.

"I can't let him handle this… no more casualties…" Tsuna said seriously.

"Are you talking about me?"

Both Gokudera and Tsuna jumped from their chair and threw their tea due to their surprise, their conversation object appeared suddenly behind them and smiling so bright. Yamamoto laughed, amused by his two comrades and started to pour the tea again, now for three of them.

"I want to talk about her."

The atmosphere inside the room suddenly changed, and it made the Decimo and Gokudera trembled in fear. Yamamoto surely was very mad now and the smile only made it worst.

"About her and your decision… I understand… So, I would like to take other mission, hehe."

Tsuna stared at his rain guardian, trying to absorb the meaning behind his words. Then he let out a gentle smile and grabbed his friend's hand, encouraging him to take other mission.

"I understand, I'll give you the information of another mission soon. Apparently, we have one mission that fits you a lot, but it is in Italy." Tsuna let go of Yamamoto hands gently and went ahead to his working table, searching for a certain document in the pile of papers.

Yamamoto smiled cheerfully, "Yeah, I'll take it."

"Here, the detail is inside. Be careful okay?" Tsuna gave the document to Yamamoto.

Gokudera couldn't say anything, he knew that Yamamoto really want to handle to current mission. However, that baseball freak understands Tsuna's choice, so he thought that it would be better if he is gone for a while. But still, Yamamoto's face looks sad and angry. Probably angry to himself for not be able to save you.

"…dera… Gokudera… Hey, Gokudera!" Yamamoto called and surprised Gokudera.

"W-what?! Do you have to scream?!"

"Err…no, but you are not like yourself to be lost in thought like that. Hahaha." Yamamoto cheerfully said.

The rain guardian then made his way to the exit, "Well, I'll be going tomorrow morning. Bye, hahaha."

Then Yamamoto went out from the HQ, checking the details on the document and decided to take a walk before he rest for tonight. It felt like running away from you, he felt it in his heart to the point that he maybe could die from heart attack due to the excruciating pain.

Suddenly there was a voice inside Yamamoto's head, reminding him to his first murder in the past. The voice told him to kill you, as you were just another enemy to him. But he trembled, never before fear taken him so deep like this. Never before, he confused to kill his enemy.

"Damn… why did this have to happen…" Yamamoto sighed, and then decided to go to where his memories were…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rain guardian arrived at his home, his old home where he and his father lived before. The place where he learnt the urge to kill for the first time after witnessing his father's death and the day when he killed someone for the first time for murdering his father.

He stepped inside the house, it was still the same even after Yamamoto left it, luckily he hired the cleaning service every day to clean the house. He thought that his dad would like it if the house stayed clean. Yamamoto then sat on the bench in front of the sushi counter, facing straight as if his dad was still alive.

"What should I do dad…" He murmured, "It's the first time I don't really know what to do… But you were gone dad…"

Suddenly the black-haired man heard a loud sound; looks like that it came from his old room. At first he thought that it was a rat or something, but… it sounded like an opened window. He decided to check it to his room, then he went up silently, almost no sound in his every step. Just when he ready to barge in, he heard a voice.

[Song credited to Fujita Maiko – Nee]

_Hey, who are you thinking about right now?  
>I'm thinking of you<em>

"_A girl's voice?_" Yamamoto spoke in his mind, couldn't think of anyone who will speak to herself in the stranger's room. Then he heard it again…__

_I open the window and felt it, ah, the night's scent  
>Whose face appears in your heart right now?<br>Soaked in the cold rain,  
>only you reached out a helping hand to me.<em>

"_A song..? But who…?_" Yamamoto confused, is it possible that his room has become someone's training place?__

_Why is it always you?  
>The person that supports me...<br>With each passing time, I fall in love with you again._

"_This voice… it's like her voice… and this song, I've heard it somewhere…_"__

_Hey, no matter what I do, I wanted to see you  
>Being in love is painful, isn't it?<br>The reason that makes me feel happy and also painful,  
>is always only you.<em>

"_Ah… this song… it's her favorite song… is it really…her..?_"

The black-haired man became nervous, heart started to pound fast. With every single hope that he had inside, he quickly opened the door to his old bedroom.

"(Y/n)…" He said, staring at you who sat on his window, singing your favorite song.

You surprised at the sudden encounter, and ready to unsheathe your sword. But Yamamoto was faster and he was already behind you, taking your sword away and hold your body from behind.

"Let me go." You said coldly, trying to struggle.

"Not this time…" Yamamoto said before throwing you to his bed, then locked the window so you wouldn't escape.

"First… what are you doing here, in my house…?" Yamamoto smirked while tying your hand with his tie.

"I can still kick you… release me…" You glared at the man in front of you.

He only stared at you silently, only observing you and waited for you to answer his question. He seemed frustrated and mad at the same time.

You realized that it would be the best for you to answer it, "Little visit…"

"You always came here…?"

"Yes… since I knew you never came to this house after that incident…"

Yamamoto's eyes twitched, fully understand your meaning. He moved out after the incident of his father's murder, living in a medium sized apartment now.

"If you don't have any intention to release me, then please kill me…" You said.

Right after you said it; Yamamoto lifted you and went to the bathroom, then laying you down at the bathtub. After that, he tied your legs and started to turn on the shower so the water will be poured into the bathtub.

"You were hoping me to kill you…?" Yamamoto said coldly.

You didn't answer and only stared at him, but deep inside you were afraid of him, feeling pity on this poor soul in front of you to be able to let out such cold personality. But you knew that you couldn't go back.

"Like I will be able to do that…" Yamamoto said, then caressed your cheek and slowly untying the knot on you hand and leg. "I would rather have you to kill me… but… I also have something to do…"

"I have to live… so my father wouldn't be mad at me…" the rain guardian said painfully in tremble.

Yamamoto suddenly came inside the bathtub, feeling a little bit warmer as his feet touched the warm water. He turned off the shower and then helping you to stand up, but before you could stand up properly and escape from him, he pinned you to the bathtub with his body.

"(Y/n)… I really need you right now…" Yamamoto said, then decreasing the gap between your face and his. You quickly used your hand to hold Yamamoto's body so it wouldn't be closer to you, but he gripped your hand roughly and made his way.

His lips touched yours gently despite on his rough grip on your hand, but you couldn't give in to him even if you missed him a lot.

Yamamoto kept kissing you gently even if you were struggling between the bathtub and his body before he finally forcing his lips deeper into yours. But you still couldn't accept him even though you really want to, so you bit his lips.

-TBC-

A/N: I used Fujita Maiko's song in this story and the title is Nee, I also use the English translation for the lyric so it would boost the atmosphere. Whaddya think? Review! :3

Next up? It is the story that will begin with L as the first word, then E as the second word, and N as the last word. But hey the LE_ _ _N story part will get its own chapter?! I must be crazy right now to make it like that… *squeal*


	15. ------LEMON-------

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(XIV.[L.E.M.O.N])

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error (I've warned you), Lemon!

A/N: Lemon part, you've been warned, mwahahaha *slapped* 

_You sat beside Yamamoto on the floor while watching anime inside your boyfriend's bedroom, enjoying the snack and sushi that his father made for both of you._

"_It's greaaaaat! I don't know that this kind of sport anime will be this cool." You said while watching the credits of the anime, smiling cheerfully at your boyfriend. _

_Yamamoto giggled happily and pecked you on the cheek, making you blush. "Right? That's how sports touch people's heart. Hehehe."_

"_We should watch this kind of thing next time, hehe." You said before slurping the tea. "So, what should we do now?" You asked._

_The oblivious boy didn't answer your question, just when you want to ask his answer, you caught him glancing happily at you. You knew that he was very happy because his baseball team won the tournament at the other day, maybe he wanted you to praise him. But when you want to pet his head, he suddenly move his face close to yours and kissed you on the lips._

_Your face reddened again and you kissed him back, slowly moving your hand to hug him. How lucky you are to have him as you boyfriend, you couldn't ask for a better boyfriend as he is the best one you could have._

_The kiss became more passionate as he plunged his tongue inside your mouth, exploring it. Then you felt that the temperature became very high that you started to sweating as well as your boyfriend. Maybe it is because of the summer air, or maybe… it was lust._

_Well, you have been in the relationship with him for more than 6 months now, but so far, you only kissed each other. So you thought, in your furthest area inside your mind, that it was okay for him to touch you._

_Like he could read your mind, he started to move his lips to your neck, tasting and licking the sensitive area of yours. Just when he wanted to unbutton your summer dress, you couldn't help but having to remember the incident where you were almost raped by someone._

_You shook it off, thinking that you had to be brave for Yamamoto. But as he touched you, caressing your body as if admiring it, you trembled with fear. He slowly move his lips to your covered breast and his finger started to touch your covered core, however, your fear became worst. Tears came out and you pushed him aside._

"_(Y-y/n)?" Yamamoto confused, stopping every activity that he was doing to you._

"_P-please don't… I-I'm afraid…"_

"_It will be okay…" He tried to embrace you, but you still pushed him aside._

"_No… don't… touch me…"_

_The next thing you know, you were crying and trembling. Your boyfriend then forcefully throw you to his arm, rubbing your back gently to calm you down. He whispered, "Sshh… I won't do it… I just want to hold you, okay? I love you (Y/n)… you love me too, right? So it will be okay… I'll protect you."_

_Then the fear disappeared from your mind…_

_[End of flashback]_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Crimson liquid came out from the scratch you made on his lips, making him to stop his action for a while. He stared at you for a while before continuing to kiss you more roughly and deeper this time, he used his tongue to feel the sensation in your mouth.

Saliva began to poured out from your lips and moan began to escape from you, you felt hot and dizzy. You really want him all by yourself, and you don't care anymore. You had yearned for his touch all this time, acting cold to him just making you missed him more.

You closed your eyes, feeling the sensation that he brought by using his lips. His warmth and wet lips surrounding your while his skillful tongue exploring the cave of your mouth, this was enough to make you forget about the nightmare.

"Takeshi…mmhh…" You moaned while calling out his name weakly, it made him release your hand and started to hug you, continued to kiss you back.

Hearing his name being called by his loved one excited him, and the feeling of your hand began to move to the back of his neck made him tremble.

"(Y/n)… I missed you…" He whispered in the kiss and swallowed the breath before continuing to kiss you again.

Then the both of you began to kiss again, entwined your tongues and started to dominate each other. His hand started to wander on your body, and then stopped at your breast, feeling the size and then giving it an erotic massage while the other hand was placed at your back head, pulling you to him to make the kiss deeper.

He pulled out, glancing at your (e/c) colored eyes deeply. He liked your crimson face that filled with embarrassment and lust, for how many years that he longed to see it? He always wanted to touch you and screw you, giving marks on your bodies to show that you were his. You shuddered when Yamamoto suddenly caressed your breast while still glancing at your eyes, letting out a sweet moan.

"Y-yamamoto Takeshi…" You called, panting.

"Call me Takeshi…"

"Takeshi… Ah-ahhnn.."

"That's good…" He smirked evilly, satisfied hearing it. Then he whispered again at your ear lobe, "Can I…feel you?"

You nodded shyly, to think that it would be your second time being deflowered by the same man that you loved. It was not the second time actually, as his first attempt to did it in the past was a failure as your fear of the past incident overwhelmed you. So this time, was really gonna be your first.

"Still afraid?"

You tilted your head right and left, knowing that he still felt guilty for scaring you at your first time.

"Am I still your first...?"

You didn't say anything but giving him a little peck on his lips and starting to untie your kimono. You were trembling with embarrassment, thinking that you were very bold to reveal your body first. But then the man in front of you helped to take off the kimono and staring hungrily to your body. He still remember the taste of your nipple and couldn't wait to taste it again. His hand starting to caress your breast gently, after that he use his pointy finger to trace your breast area except the nipples. The touch made your nipples hardened, even the warm water couldn't suppress your tingling.

"Aaahhnn... S-stop it..." you moaned loudly as he kept teasing your sensitive body.

The lust increased as he whispered at your ear lobe with his husky voice, "You still are sensitive... Just like the first time... Too bad we couldn't finish it..." then he licked your ear.

He continued his kiss to your cheek, then teasing your lips with the tip of his tongue before tasting your jawline. Your moan started to echoed in the room nonstop as his tongue finally arrived at your breast. He swirled his tongue at your breast but still not touching your hardened nipple while one hand started to please the other breast.

By the time he licked your nipples, you startled and started to grip tightly to Yamamoto,. You could feel it hardened and his suck made you feel the ecstacy.

"Kyaah... Mmhh..."

He swallowed your entire breast, feeling it in his mouth as his tongue exploring all the area of your breast. His strong suck made you moan all the way, your never felt this good. Before you noticed, you realized that your hand tracing down to your covered core, feeling the warmth from it.

Just when you want to touch yourself down there, Yamamoto took away your hand and place his hand instead on you covered core. He rubbed it slowly with his thumb and pointy finger, then teasing your breast with his tongue.

You grabbed his member, which made him surprised, then started to rub it too as moan escaped your partner's lips. His member was big; you could feel it by touching him down there. Then you stopped rubbing it.

"Will it... Ahnnn... hurt, mmhh... w-when it goes...aah... Inside?" you asked, starting to feel warmer down there, and the wet from the water made it worst and turned you on even more.

Then Yamamoto gave you a sexy smile, pecking you cheek with his lips and calming you down by hugging you tightly. He took off the rest of your clothes and revealed your entire body, then removing his pants and unbuttoned his shirt button, leaving only his boxer.

He kissed you again passionately by using his tongue and pressing his member to your lower body part. It only separated by one layer of fabric, and that made you moan because you can already feel the hardness of his member.

He was such a tease, he liked to see you trembling, moaning and echoing his name repeatedly. It was different when he was with other woman, all the thing he thought was only you; he imagined that he was doing it with you all the time. Several women tried to fill in after your disappearances, but nobody could made him giving love like this. Therefore, it was the first time for him to experience how to make love, especially he was doing it with the girl of his dream.

He began to grind his lower member to your core, feeling the warmth pouring it your core every time he grind. You started to beg silently for him as you bucked yourself to his lower member. A moan escaped his lips as he was trying to kiss you.

"T-this is weird...hahhh... It started to twicthing...down there..." you said, confused by all the things right now. You couldn't understand your own body anymore as you gave in to your instinct.

Yamamoto smirked, "Do you want me..?"

You couldnt help but nodded, couldn't take ot anymore as he stop rubbing you down there and trying to please yourself. But he didnt let you to have your way as he gripped your hand and put it aside. His finger slipped inside your pure white underwear, he could feel the liquid on the underwear. Then he began to touch it, and playfully rubbed the clit.

Screams of pleasure filled the bathroom, you realized that you were doing it in the bathroom, how naughty was that could be?

As his finger slowly entered inside your hot core, you moaned continuously and bucked to his finger. It felt hurt but the pleasure took you away from the pain.

He swallowed your screams by his mouth as his finger kept moving down there, _"She's so tight…" _he thought_._

"Ugh..." Yamamoto groaned, he was at his limit too.

He pulled off his boxer and letting free his lower member, then replacing his finger with it. It was very big for you as you let out a painful scream as he pushed it inside your core.

"I-it's hurt…" you scratched the wall at your back just before Yamamoto took your hand and made you hug him.

He started to pushed it harder until it was all the way in, letting you adapt with it size first as he stopped moving. After a few seconds, he started pumping you slowly, the water became slightly red as blood coming through your core.

"(Y/n), you are bleeding..." Yamamoto stopped moving.

You nodded and started to move yourself up and down, making him let out a pleased sound. The pain was still bearable, compared to anything.

Yamamoto started to move again and matching the timing with your movement, making you moaned so loud that people outside might hear it. The sounf of water splashing became more intense as your movement with him became faster. He thrusting you roughly and straight to your sensitive spot, his movement became harder and harder.

You let out a loud moan as you felt something coming from inside, demanding to be exploded by your lover. Then as he groaned, both of you came. He filled his juice inside you, and mixed it with your juice.

Your body weakened and limped as you laid at the bathtub carefully, Yamamoto also laid on your body after pulling out his member from your core.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Then you answered with a kiss, but that ignite something. His member became hard again in a few minutes and he started to lifted you up on the floor. Taking the clean towel from the small cupboard and lifted you up again. He laid you down on the bedroom as he forcefully opened your tight.

"Takeshi... What are you doing...?"

"Just wait and feel it... Hehe..." He laughed evily.

He buried his face on your crotch and then licked it, it made you shuddered, igniting the heat from your body again.

"T-takeshi..." you cried his name out loud.

Then he slipped in his hardened member into your core, slowly pumping it at first but got harder and faster each thrust. You couldn't help but let out a very loud scream of pleasure as you felt his thrust.

"(Y/n)..." He called your name gently and entwined both of your hand.

Suddenly you felt something would flow out from your core and it tightened as Yamamoto groaned and teased you about how tight your core around his shaft. The juice from the first round still flowing inside and it made Yamamoto's move became faster.

You couldn't take it anymore as you let go of Yamamoto's hand and nailed it at his back. Blood started to flow out from. The scratch that you made at his back and he knew that you were very close to your climax when suddenly, you moaned loudly and your body bucked up.

"You already came...? Hehe..." He said, teasing you, but you know that he was near too as he gripped your arms tightly.

He let out a sexy groan as he reached his climax, trembled and buried his face on your shoulder while gasping for air. He did not have any energy left to move after he rolled himself beside you. It did not take too long for him to hug you tightly in his arms and rubbing your hair softly. Then he said the magic word, "I love you (Y/n)..."

"I... Me too..." you said as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

-TBC-

A/n: I poured out all of my fantasies in this one -/- hope you guys like it, review! ^^


	16. Scattered Petals

**Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru**

(XV. Scattered Petals)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error (I've warned you)

A/N: Well, I just recently changed the Rating to M. Hope you do not mind ^^

"So… where have you been?" The blonde man asked you while working on his mechanism that he invented. But he heard no answer from you, he glanced away from his machine to saw you and what he saw made him dazed.

"Lack of sleep?" He asked again, wondering where you have been last night.

"…No…" You answered straightly and went to the cupboard at the corner of the room, opening it and searching for changing clothes.

He observed you for a while and noticed something odd from the way you walk, "Muscle pain?"

You twitched and starting to blush, "N-not your business!"

"For a person who use my workshop as a bedroom, instead of using your own room…" Spanner murmured, but you still can hear him.

It was true that you had your own room, but you never like it, it felt cold and dark even though it painted white. Spanner was the only one who made you feel better and kind enough to not asking anything but still look at you like a normal person, well, you were not gonna tell him about that anyway. Maybe you just missed your family and started to treat the blonde man like one.

"After all of this done… I'll go back to my own room…" You said while heading to the bathroom, bringing your change of clothes.

"Well, there's a 'FIRST' time for everything…"

You stunned and shyly turned to Spanner, "W-what…?" You were confused at how he could know everything.

Then suddenly Byakuran called you over to his office…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yamamoto, I've cancelled your next mission." Tsuna said to Yamamoto face to face.

Yamamoto was just going to the HQ to gather some more data for his requested mission when suddenly Tsuna called him to the meeting room where all the guardians gathered.

Yamamoto asked, "What happened?"

"Let me explain… Kufufu" Mukuro glanced at the swordsman while letting out his signature laugh.

"I have been spying inside the Millefiore HQ and apparently, I found the reason why (S/n) (Y/n) joined the Millefiore. I thought that this would excite you… Kufufu."

Then suddenly Ryohei cut in, "I always thought that it is suspicious to see (Y/n) become Byakuran's underling! Spill the reason Mukuro."

Mukuro continued, "Well, you do remember the massacre of her family, don't you? It was the trigger. I heard that she was injured severely at that time and guess the person who cured her at that time…"

All of the guardian gasped except Hibari, then Mukuro continued again, "Byakuran seems to notice (S/n) (Y/n) capabilities at that time and decided to negotiate with her. He forced her to join and promised that he would cure her entire family. However, when I checked, her entire family was death and all of their bodies were cremated. "

"So she's being manipulated…" Gokudera said.

"You can said so… The odd part in this information is, she attended the cremation herself yet she didn't remember about it. I searched through the old document from the cremation house, and I found a photo of her, mourning the death of her family." Mukuro added and passed the photos on the table.

Tsuna stood up, "She was brainwashed…" Then he glanced at Yamamoto.

The illusionist cupped his chin, "I wonder… Byakuran must have been planted false memories in her mind, because from what I heard, to her the one who was responsible for killing her entire family was Vongola."

Gokudera punched the table, "Damn… so that was the reason why she didn't come to us after that incident…"

_Yes, you murderers…_

Soon after the voice echoed in the meeting room, the window's glass break and someone came forth.

"You came… (Y/n)…" Yamamoto stared at you, wondering if you had lost your mind to come alone.

You jumped right to Yamamoto's front and said, "Of course…" You smiled and lifted up your sword, "Now die…"

The Rain Guardian couldn't dodged it and when the steel touched his neck, the steel stopped. He saw his boss grabbed the sword with his glove-wearing hand.

"Decimo…" You called and let out a cold smirk, "You think you could stop me…?"

"I'll bite you to death…" Hibari pull out his tonfa and trying to hit you, but you pull out another katana to defend yourself.

You jumped and backed off, then you ran into Yamamoto, challenging him. Yamamoto unsheathed his katana and began to defend himself as your sword clashed with his. As the other guardian began to assist, the swordsman halted them and said, "Let me handle this."

"I'll annihilate Vongola… just like when Vongola annihilate my clan…" You stared coldly, then flowers started to fall out of nowhere.

"Tch, (Y/N)! Did you forget?!" Yamamoto angered, and started to clashed his sword to you, it made you backed off.

"You know… those black flowers… were originally white." You said as Yamamoto suddenly stunned.

You continued, "They were white at the beginning, but at some point, it started to desire blood… it began to change into red color, but as they drank the blood, they never get satisfied with it… They drank too much blood and it made them became black, but they are still thirsty…"

"Ugh… " Yamamoto weakened and kneeled to the floor, "My blood…"

"You know… they like to drink blood…" You pointed your sword to the swordsman, "But they like to play with it as well…"

Suddenly the black flowers floated in the air and it changed shape so fast to something sharp, then it all pierced Yamamoto.

"I'll beat you to the extreme!" Ryohei ran to you and ready to give you a blow when suddenly Yamamoto was already behind you and grabbed you from behind while surrounding you with water.

"Mukuro, cast your illusion!" Yamamoto shouted, trying his hardest to hold you.

Then the illusionist cast his illusion and it made you paralyzed, "It's safe to let her go… I showed her the memory of her family's massacre."

"I've seen it many times…" You suddenly murmured, "Do you honestly think that cheap illusion will stop me…?"

"She is officially in my target list, kufufu…" Mukuro said, vein popped on his forehead.

Yamamoto quickly grabbed you again and trying to bind you, "You are being manipulated! Get a hold of yourself!"

But his word didn't reach you, you kept struggling, "If I kill you all… my family can be saved… I won't give up!" You let out a black flame from your body, controlling the black petals into a massive hurricane.

"Tch! The one who massacred the Engetsuika Family is Millefiore! He was manipulating you to attack Vongola! Moreover, your family couldn't be saved anymore, they were death, and you know about that!" Yamamoto said, he panicked.

You stunned for a while, trying to digest the words. But then still insisting, "No! He saved me back then!" You felt a pain in your head, has your mind betrayed you? But you were certain that Byakuran saved you.

"We made love last night! Did you forget!?"

You suddenly became quiet, and the hurricane disappeared too. The guardians dazed by Yamamoto's word.

"W-wh-whaaaaaaaaat?!" You stood up, face as red as tomato.

"Look at your collarbone, I marked that. We did that twice actually… First in the bathroom and second—" You shut Yamamoto's mouth with your hand.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?! Last night I was—" You became quiet, starting to thought back about your whereabouts last night.

Pain suddenly appeared in your head, you couldn't be sure any more about your memories. The image started to blurred, you were dizzy. "N-no… I must safe them… my family…"

Suddenly your surrounding changed, it led you to your past when your whole family was slaughtered. You saw many men with white coat invading your house, killing all the people inside the house. There, you saw your brother, Ryuma, being cornered by a man that you recognized well. Behind your brother, was you, who were not allowed to fight if you remember correctly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Aniki, aniki! Let me fight as well!" You insisted to fight, couldn't bear to watch your family being slaughtered._

_But Ryuma said, "Imouto, go run, escape yourself! I'll be with you after I deal with them."_

"_No! Kyouri-nee died! I couldn't just stay quiet and run away like that! The others… what about the others?!"_

"_(Y/n)! Listen to me! They are too dangerous, and at least if I can keep you safe… I can—"_

"_Well… that's touching… Hahahaha~" Somebody clapped in front of you, slowly approaching you in the corridor._

"_Stay behind me…" Ryuma said, trying to protect you._

_But you gathered up your courage, "W-where are the rest of my family?!"_

"_Hnnn…? They are taking an eternal rest I guess~?" The white haired man cheerfully eating marshmallow, he smiled, but his eyes were dangerous._

_Then everything happened very fast, your brother was killed and you tried to fight back, but you couldn't defeat him. He tortured you just as he did to your brother, he made your body bleeding. You gasped for air, and fell into darkness in your heart._

"_P-please…" You said weakly._

"_Hnnn~, what do you want~?" Byakuran approached you and squatted beside you who was lying on the floor helplessly._

" _Y-you c… kill…me… ut…save them…" You stuttering, feeling difficulties to speak properly as you choked on your on blood._

"_I'll save all of you… but I need you to do something for me in exchange…"_

_You knew you shouldn't say the word, but the thought of loneliness killing you…_

"_I'll…do…every..thing…"_

"_Great~!"_

_Then everything went black…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mukuro! Stop the illusion!" Yamamoto shouted, couldn't bear to see you suffering from the illusion.

But suddenly you stood up with empty eyes, smirking and laughing cheerfully. "Well~, looks like the prince really did visited the princess last night~."

Mukuro twitched his eyes, knowing that someone has controlled you, his illusion has been cancelled and he could sense that you were gone. "He controlled her", he said to his comrades.

"You know, I don't like someone take something that's mine~. Especially when it has been marked by someone else…" You glared at Yamamoto, and then send him a wicked grin. "Hnn… let's see… I'd rather destroy the thing~!" You lifted your sword and pointed it to your neck.

"Damn! Stop her move, she's going to kill herself!" Gokudera quickly ran over to you, but stopped himself when he saw someone already behind you.

You were bleeding, your eyes widened as you saw Yamamoto was behind you, stabbing you at the limb. He had no choice; he had to do it to prevent you. He'd rather kill you himself rather than letting someone else disgracefully kill you. Yamamoto caught your limp body and asked Mukuro, "He's gone?"

"I don't know, I can't feel him right now. " The mist guardian replied.

"He's gone…" You coughed weakly, feeling pain numbed your body.

"Don't speak…" Yamamoto coldly commanded.

"He promised… but…" You swallowed deeply, "but I know… that it's a lie…"

Tears flowed from your eyes, you missed your family so much, you regretted all the thing you had done. And when you regretted it, nothing will be coming back, as well as him… your beloved one, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"I'm… sorry… I have always…" The sleepiness made you weak, as your eyes slowly closed, "…loved…you…"

-TBC-


	17. Rain and Flower

Ame wa Furu, Ai ga Hajimaru

(XVI. Rain and Flower)

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Yamamoto x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error (I've warned you)

A/N: Finale~

_"__It seems that you are having so much fun, Imouto." _

_You heard a voice that you recognized, feeling relieved to hear it. You slowly opened your eyes and your brother was the first one you saw. Ryuma was sitting beside you, smiling peacefully._

_"__Aniki… You are safe…"_

_Ryuma shook his head slowly and replied, "We will be going now."_

_"__Going where? We finally met…"_

_Ryuma stood up and behind him, your other siblings showed up, everyone was smiling. Then before Ryuma opened the door which has a piercing ray of light, he said, "You should wake up now… We'll always watch over you, Imouto…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

You gasped, opening your eyes and dazed for a second, you wondered if that was a dream. You looked at your surrounding and realized that you were in a hospital; at least it seemed like one. You sat up slowly, but your body felt so stiff and when your throat felt very dry. You looked at the table beside your bed and you saw a glass filled with fresh water, you quickly drank it.

Suddenly the door opened and the person just standing there, dazed to see you. He was likely to bring a bouquet but it fell down due to his surprise.

"Takeshi?" You called slowly while stretching your hands up, "Umhh… my body felt stiff…"

Yamamoto quickly walked to beside you, hugging you tightly like it has been forever since he saw you awake. "You finally awake!"

"Hm… I felt like I had been sleeping for a long time. I even dreamed about a lot of things." You explained while hugging him back.

He released you and then sat on the chair beside your bed, "Well… you had been in a coma for a long time though… a lot of crazy things happened while you were sleeping, hahaha."

"Hahaha, I dreamed about you telling me a lot of stories, then suddenly you stopped coming and someone else was speaking to me, it was like your voice though, but I know it's not you."

Yamamoto laughed a little, "Haha, well… while you were in coma, we had been dealing with Byakuran. Many of us were being sent back to the past, so I assume that my younger self came and spoke to you."

"But… Tsuna was…"

Yamamoto showed a pained expression, "He's gone… But we are all doing great… we already accepted it…"

"Yeah… You guys were strong." You smiled while cupped your hand on Yamamoto's cheek. "Umm… and… I'm sorry, for everything that I have done… I couldn't remember most of it, but I remembered when Byakuran controlled me and you had to stop me. Thank you for that."

"I really should take the responsibility for creating a scar though."

You lifted up your shirt and you noticed a scar that may be caused by a sword. "That's not a big deal, no need to take responsibility for this. Hahaha" you laughed cheerfully.

"Hnn… have you remembered about the night before? When we were together…" Yamamoto asked.

You wondered what he meant and tried to remember, but nothing seems to come in your mind. So you tilted your head and replied, "Well, Byakuran has been playing with my memories. So there's a lot of thing that I don't remember."

The swordsman suddenly stood up and hugged you tightly, slowly laying you down on the bed. "Then I should just have to remind you back~. Hahaha" He grinned and slowly made the gap between your faces closer.

He pressed your lips with him, slowly tasting it. When you kissed him back, he smiled in the kiss, and started to deepen the kiss. But just when he wanted to continue, you heard a voice.

"I think it's not appropriate making out after you just woke up from the coma…"

You quickly pushed Yamamoto aside until he fell from the bed, embarrassed that someone your kissing scene. You realized that the swordsman didn't close the door properly before, and you giggled a little, noticing that the man didn't change at all; he was still oblivious as ever.

It was the storm guardian who spoke to you earlier, his face was annoyed like always, but you could see sorrow in his eyes, assuming that it was because of his beloved boss' death. He didn't come alone as the boxer came in as well, grinned happily seeing you finally awake. Even though you were happy to see many people came to see you, you still couldn't erase the guilt in your heart.

"Um… I…" You paused, swallowed hard and continued, "I apologize… I succumbed to my desire to meet my family back…"

"Nah, you were controlled back there, remember? He brainwashed you to the extreme!" Ryohei said to you, trying to free you from guilt.

Gokudera sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't care…but I demand you to work hard in the future." He left right after he said that.

You were confused to the meaning of his words until Yamamoto giggled and explained to you, "He's glad to have you back, (Y/n). I think he will appreciate it if you help Vongola in the future. Hahahaha, he's always like that."

"Yeah, yeah, like a Tsundere to the extreme!" Ryohei added as both of their laughter started to fill the room and made you smile.

"Oh, I forgot about something! Hahaha." Yamamoto then took something from his pocket and kneeled beside you who were still on the bed. You surprised to see his sudden act but couldn't imagine something that he would say after.

"(Y/n), ever since you were in coma, I always brought this here. I prayed every day for you to wake up soon so I can give it to you." He slowly opened the box and revealed a ring inside, making you blush. "I bought this the day after we spent our night together back then, so it has been a long time since the day I planned to do this. Hahahaha!"

He continued as his face became serious, "Will you be my principessa forever?"

You gasped, paused for a second and suddenly you laughed hard, hurting your stomach because of that. Yamamoto confused at your sudden reaction and began to let negative thought to fill his mind, making his face pale.

"Hahahaha, I-pffft hahahaha! Where did you learn to propose like that?" You asked, swiping the tear on your eye.

"I asked Mukuro…" Yamamoto answered sadly, thinking that you might reject him.

You wondered why he should ask Mukuro for something like this but decided to put it aside and quickly responded, "I do, as long as you become my principe."

Yamamoto eyes widened by your sudden announcement, making the swordsman face became bright again. He placed the ring on your ring finger and hugged you tightly while being cheered by Ryohei.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gokudera placed a cup of tea on the desk in front of you, then sitting behind the desk itself. You took the cup and lifted it gracefully, drink the hot tea slowly.

"Ahh… your brewed tea is the best." You chuckled, putting the cup back to the desk.

"That's a cheap one you know." Gokudera snorted, but secretly happy with your compliment.

You loved to visit Gokudera and drinking a cup of tea with him, you would always make the snacks for the tea time which he ungratefully accepted even though you knew he liked the cookies. Suddenly you felt a kick from the inside of your belly, making you gasped.

"You okay?" Gokudera asked while watching your big belly, worried something might happen. Yamamoto would surely assassinate him if something happened to you when you were in his care now.

"Well, he's an energetic one, hahaha." You laughed, happy with the growth of you soon-to-be-born son.

But as you laughed, a pain struck your belly, it was unbearable as you gasped in pain and finally let out a pained groan. Gokudera froze, he confused at what to do as the worst thing he imagined finally happen.

"C-call Shamal! Ugh… o-or an ambulance!" You managed to command Gokudera as you hold the pain, "I can feel it… akhhh… the baby will…ughh…" Your bag of water ruptured and it made the floor wet.

"Oh my God, w-w-w-w-wait a sec. I-I'll call Shamal!" He quickly took his phone and struggling to call Shamal.

Suddenly the door to Gokudera's office broken by a brute force as the owner was calling Shamal for help, then he saw that the source of the brute force was no other than Ryohei.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ryohei shouted because he heard a scream when he walked pass the office, then quickly grasped the condition and immediately walked to you.

"Shamal will come, you have to bring her to nearest room first, lay her down on the bed!" Gokudera commanded and quickly left his office.

He quickly helped you by carrying you on his arms and made his way to the nearest resting room while assuring you, "(Y/n), don't forget to breath to the extreme! Stay calm okay!"

He quickly ran to room and waited for Shamal to take care of you, he would surely run to the hospital if he thought that it was needed. Just before he was ready to run and carry you there, Gokudera arrived to the room with Shamal and Bianchi who already brought a bucket full of warm water and several fabrics.

Shamal quickly commanded, "Sasagawa and Hayato, call Yamamoto! After you did that, wait outside. Bianchi, tie her hand to the bed and get a fabric then slip it to her mouth!"

You groaned and you could feel something wet coming out, Shamal realized that you were bleeding and he quickly spread your legs, getting ready to make you deliver the baby safely.

"I-it supposed to… akhhhh… i-in 2 days…" You managed to speak before Bianchi slipped the fabric in your mouth, preventing you to bite your tongue. Shamal instructed you to breathe slowly and to be relaxed, and then he told you to push the baby out while Bianchi tried to calm you down.

"Mmmpphhhh!" You were in pain, you never thought that giving birth to a child will be so painful.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryohei sat quietly on the floor in front of the room, praying for your and the baby safety. He tried to call Yamamoto again but after the first call he made, Yamamoto has not answering since then. He grunted an frustrated, couldn't bear to hear your scream inside. But thankfully the man has arrived, alongside with Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo, Chrome and also Spanner. He panicked and quickly asked for your condition to Ryohei.

Ryohei explained, "Shamal and Bianchi are helping her, and we just have to wait."

"I thought that she was supposed to giving birth in the next two days? But…" Yamamoto asked, frustrated.

Gokudera then spoken, "She was with me before, drinking a tea like we usually do. At first, she said she felt a kick from the baby, then not long after, she started to groan and water flowing from her. Ryohei came just in time and brought her here while I quickly calling for Shamal."

Yamamoto listened to his fellow comrade, but didn't give any respond. Gokudera added, "I'm so sorry for letting this happen while I'm there."

Yamamoto still didn't respond to Gokudera, all of them could feel the dark aura emitting from the swordsman, he was angry, very very angry as he started to laugh evilly. He finally snapped and said to Gokudera, "Nah, don't worry. If something bad happen, I might just have to ki—"

Just when Yamamoto wanted to say the word, Chrome tapped Yamamoto's shoulder, giving him a calming smile and assured him, "She's strong, and she's going to be okay." Yamamoto calmed down, but he touched his own head while hearing your scream, not sure to come in or not.

After a while, all of them could hear a sound, it sounded like a baby's cry. Bianchi quickly opened the door and approached Yamamoto, smiling kindly, "You want to see him?"

Yamamoto nodded firmly, but he was horrified when he heard you screaming again in pain, wondering what was going on. Bianchi clicked her tongue and quickly went it; leaving door opened and quickly asked the condition to Shamal, it turned up that you will be delivering another one.

Yamamoto came in and saw you fully covered in blood at your lower body, he walked as close as he can to you and was permitted to hold your hand and encouraging you. He called softly, "(Y/n)?"

"Takeshi…" You weakly replied but soon engulfed in pain and pushing as hard as you could. You gripped his hand tightly until a voice of another baby can be heard, you were exhausted and was ready to collapsed, but you wanted to see your babies. Yamamoto nervously cut the cord but managed to cut it without collapsed.

Bianchi and Shamal placed both of the cleaned babies to your arms, you smiled as they were looking like angels. Yamamoto smiled to see his childs, never even imagine that he would have a twin.

"She's beautiful, (Y/n)… Congratulations." Bianchi complimented, letting you staring at the babies.

"We kind of have a problem though, (Y/n). Hahaha." Yamamoto laughed while scratching his head. "I haven't prepared the name for the girl…"

You laughed weakly, "Since we want to name the boy as Ugetsu… why don't we name the girl as… Asari…?" Yamamoto laughed in agreement, and then kissed you at the forehead.

You let Chrome hold Ugetsu and Lambo to hold Asari, making them amazed with the warmth and smell of the babies. Then Spanner held both Ugetsu after Chrome, while congratulating you for successfully delivering the babies. Mukuro saw Asari and touching her tiny cheek, smiling kindly, a part that was not usually could be seen, "You are very beautiful, I'll wait for you until you grow up Asari." The illusionist said teasingly.

Lambo rejected by saying, "Aren't you too old for her? Take a lot at her, she's too young for you!" When he said so while lifting the baby, Hibari was standing in front of him, frozen as he could feel the tin lips touched his lips. He sneered after that and said, "Heh, she's mine."

Mukuro, Lambo and Hibari started fighting for Asari, but quickly stopped their act when Yamamoto walked behind them with dark aura, unsheathed his sword and pointing it to them while saying, "She's. my. daughter." He smiled darkly. Then that day everyone knew that Yamamoto will be very protective of his children, especially his daughter.

-FIN-

A/N: Aaaaand, cut! Finally it's done, I really thank you for those who support me, and I hope you will continue to support me in the other stories as well! Ciaossu~ ^^


End file.
